Cosmic Reckoning
by IamMoonKnight
Summary: Un evento crossover de varias partes. Producción de varios autores. Multicrossover de varios cómics, animes, videojuegos, libros, películas y series originales.
1. El Camino a Cosmic Reckoning

**The Road to Cosmic Reckoning.**

Tierra-10. La infinidad.

Exactamente, la Infinidad es un punto perdido en el espacio de un universo bastante familiar para un observador. Es aquí donde un grupo de seres que sobrevivieron a la explosión de un universo anterior a este, observan lo que sucede en todos los confines del multiverso.

Ellos son los Plane Walkers, los Caminantes de los Planos; encargados de vigilar que la continuidad del multiverso no se pierda jamás ante ninguna circunstancia. A lo largo de millones de años, millones han sido elegidos para formar parte de esta organización; muchos de ellos han caído en batallas cruciales para alguna línea temporal, mientras que otros simplemente han dimitido y regresado a su universo original.

En este momento, en este universo, el elegido es un hombre cuyo nombre terrenal desapareció hace aproximadamente un año para él, pero en realidad han pasado decenas de años, desde que le fue permitida otra oportunidad para vivir a raíz de ser casi asesinado durante un disturbio en una ciudad. El hombre aceptó, sacrificando toda su humanidad y convirtiéndose en un ser que viaja de universo en universo para salvar personas, para arreglar todo el mal que hizo en su vida, para solucionar cosas que solo un caminante de planos puede solucionar.

Ahora, él, junto con los Guardianes del Inframundo; un grupo de sobrevivientes de varias dimensiones, están reunidos en La Infinidad; observando lo que pasa en varias dimensiones del multiverso a través del Muro de la Visión; una especie de pared cubierta con cristales, cada uno mostrando diversos planos existenciales: cada uno más destruido que el anterior. Guerreros, dioses, héroes...todos ellos cayendo como moscas ante figuras cuyo poder es tal que ni siquiera el Planewalker puede comprender. Un poderío masivo y enfocado en la aniquilación.

Pero lo más espeluznante, es que últimamente, las pantallas han comenzado a apagarse lentamente; obviamente, significando la destrucción de esos universos. También, algunas anomalías comienzan a suceder; y en ellas, Planewalker ha divisado a Azathoth, el Demonio Sultán.

-"Esto no está bien...es...es algo que nunca había visto. Definitivamente no está nada bien...él...él no debe estar suelto" -proclama una chica que se ve normal, si uno no se da cuenta de que en su espalda hay un par de alas de ángel dobladas como si fueran una capa. El hombre conocido como Planewalker se detiene a ver las pantallas, y como con cada momento que pasa, una más se apaga. Pone su mano derecha sobre un hombro de la chica alada mientras sus propias alas se doblan de igual forma a las de ella.

-"Lo sé, Ángel Lunar. Esto no está bien." -un ser grotesco, de apariencia porcina, se acerca a ellos.

-"Pero...¿qué se puede hacer?" -dice el ser, gruñendo como un cerdo. Su nombre clave, Warthog. Último sobreviviente de un antiguo imperio de humanoides porcinos que a pesar de su poca inteligencia, logró aplastar a decenas de mundos solo por el simple placer de hacerlo.

-"Eso, mi estimado Milton, es algo que ni yo sé." -concluye Planewalker.

-"¿Y entonces?¿Nos quedamos a ver como el multiverso se va al demonio?" -pregunta Ángel Lunar, y una voz poderosa le contesta. La voz parece provenir de la misma Infinidad; es como oír hablar a un trueno o a un volcán...es como estar frente al mismo creador de la Creación.

-"NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO." -Planewalker reconoce la voz como la del Guía, un ser que ha estado ahí, según le han contado, desde antes de la creación del multiverso. En los días de Oscuridad Eterna.

-"Vaya, vaya...no creí que asomarías tu horrible cabezota (si es que tienes) después de lo que me hiciste pasar en la Tierra-2150...casi me matan!" -Planewalker ruge enojado, aún tratando de superar los horrores que vió en esa tierra, una de tantas destruidas por un misterioso virus que anda rondando el multiverso en estos momentos.

-"ESO FUE UN ERROR DE CÁLCULO, CAMINANTE."

-"Sí, llama error de cálculo a que me ví acorralado por más de trescientos superzombies que se comieron a una chica en pleno vuelo!!"

-"ESTA VEZ, ESOS SUCESOS SON IRRELEVANTES...AHORA, TODO ESTÁ EN RIESGO...TODO..." -la voz del Guía se detiene. Planewalker y su equipo se quedan fríos al ver que la habitación comienza a desmoronarse, junto con las pantallas, que desaparecen rápidamente mientras todo se torna un caos.

-"Ángel Lunar, Warthog, Servant! Vámonos! Esto está muy mal...todo está despedazándose!" -grita el caminante de planos, mientras abre un portal hacia alguna dimensión, sin importarle cual sea. Ahí podrá abrir otro portal si acaban en una dimensión peligrosa.

-"Vamos! No se tarden!" -Ángel Lunar entra al portal junto con Planewalker, mientras que Warthog y Servant, un sujeto vestido en armadura oscura y pesada, escapan del colapso de la Infinidad; sin saber que esto significa que algo realmente malo está por pasar.

Tierra-10,514:

Yuko, la misteriosa "Bruja Dimensional" (como era llamada a veces) estaba inquieta. Normalmente ella era una persona serena, tranquila. Muy pocas cosas podían perturbarla… sin embargo, aquel día era especial. Pues había podido sentir como una ola de caos y destrucción avanzaba por todo el multiverso. No sabía qué o quién la había provocado. No estaba segura si tenía que ver con la búsqueda de las plumas de la princesa Sakura. Su mayor preocupación sin embargo, era precisamente el grupo de Syaoran que estaba atravesando un sin numero de dimensiones para salvar a la joven del reino de Clow.

Mentalmente, uso a la pequeña Mokona negra para divisar al grupo, que en esos momentos se disponían a viajar a otro Reino del Más Allá. Sin embargo, la imagen era borrosa y casi no se podía distinguir nada. Había muchísima perturbación en la tela que unía al multiverso mismo. Entonces, tomó a la extraña criatura y la miro seriamente.

'Mokona, necesito hablar con Syaoran antes de que se vayan'

–¡Muy bien Yuko!

Inmediatamente, la criatura regordeta proyectó una imagen de Syaoran y de los demás con un semblante que denotaba desconcierto.

–Yuko… ¿qué sucede? De repente el cielo se tornó rojo, como si se estuviera incendiando.

Al oír esto Yuko recordó aquella vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando varias realidades chocaron. Cuando la materia y la antimateria perdieron el balance.

–Me temo que algo está sucediendo, algo que esta fuera de mi alcance. Así que escúchame bien Syaoran: a partir de ahora estarán solos. Y deberán ser más cuidadosos, pues si mis sospechas son correctas, está a punto de ocurrir un gran desastre.

–¿En este universo? –inquirió el joven.

–Me temo que podría estar ocurriendo en todas las realidades existe…¡ARGHH!

Y entonces percibió que la barrera de su hogar había sido destruida por algo. Al mismo tiempo un fuerte dolor la invadió, una sensación increíblemente poderosa, como si su cerebro estuviese siendo perforado por miles de agujas.

–¡Yuko! ¿Qué sucede?

–¡Mokona llévatelos de inmediato! ¡Ahora!

–¡Yuuko esper…!

La transmisión se cortó. La sangre de la mujer comenzaba a correr por su nariz.

Afuera de la pequeña casa, fuertes vientos azotaban la región; un cielo nublado anunciaba una tempestad… y una mujer de piel morena, vestida con una ajustada armadura blanca y dorada, caminó tranquilamente hacia adentro. Cuando las asistentes de Yuko trataron de detenerla, ella solamente hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y las dos se arrodillaron contra su voluntad.

Cuando al fin llegó hasta donde se encontraba la dueña de la casa, Yuko no se inmutó. Por el contrario: sabía perfectamente quién era.

–Así que… mis temores eran ciertos –dijo Yuko tranquilamente, pese al dolor –. Eres Ina Shanaru, la diosa regente del reino Nyssarana, ¿no es así?

–¿Me conoces? – Preguntó fríamente la hermosa deidad.

–Conozco muchos mundos fuera de éste. Normalmente podría inclusive decirte por qué estás aquí, pero desafortunadamente la mente de los dioses es algo difícil de penetrar. Guardan celosamente sus secretos y sus destinos cambian de acuerdo a su voluntad.

Yuko, quien se estaba recuperando del tormento que sin duda ella le había aplicado hace unos momentos, comenzó a sentir miedo de aquella diosa. No quería admitirlo, pero le intimidaba tan solo pensar en lo que había visto acerca de ella y de lo que era capaz de hacer: destruir mundos, incendiar galaxias… y asesinar dioses.

–He escuchado rumores acerca de ti, Bruja de las Dimensiones. Y estoy aquí porque quiero que me haga un favor. Deseo saber donde se encuentra mi enemigo, el dios del caos Anu Danakar.

Su semblante arrogante contrastó con la desafiante mirada de Yuko. Y es que había observado que pese a que era considerada una deidad benigna, su corazón era como el de una piedra.

–Esta es una tienda donde se conceden deseos –dijo Yuko al fin –. Sin embargo, hay un precio que pagar para que ese deseo pueda ser cumplido. Lamentablemente, no lo haré.

El rostro de la Shanaru de endureció.

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué si bien no he podido ver a través de usted, sí he visto sus acciones: es una diosa despiadada y ruin. Además, el hecho que me atacaras antes de entrar significa que tú no tienes la intención de pagar. Usted toma lo que quiere cuando quiere. Tan típico de un dios. Es por eso que no puedo aceptar su petición.

–Ya veo… –La Ina Shanaru la observó severamente al inicio, pero después se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus carnosos labios – ¿Sabe una cosa? Esto es muy… irónico.

–¿Por qué razón?

–Porque pensaba matarla de todos modos. Aunque quería hacerlo de una manera más… civilizada. Lamentablemente para usted, acaba de enfurecerme.

Al instante la Ina Shanaru extendió su mano hacia Yuko y abrió su palma derecha cubierta de un material áureo. Allí se formo un ojo de luz que de inmediato tuvo un devastador efecto en la Bruja Dimensional: un dolor infinitamente peor que el primero hizo que lanzara un escalofriante grito. La criatura oscura, Mokona tan solo podía ver el sufrimiento de su señora sin poder hacer nada. La sola aura de la diosa le impedía moverse. Yuko comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de hacer algo, pero fue inútil. En medio de la tortura mental (que la diosa disfrutaba silenciosamente) se percató de algo: no solo estaba matándola. También la Ina Shanaru sustraía información de su mente, incluyendo todo lo relacionado a Sakura y Syaoran. Entonces, tras explorar hasta los más recónditos lugares de la mente de Yuko, la diosa se sintió frustrada al no encontrar nada que pudiera llevarle a su Némesis, pese a que ahora gracias a las memorias de Yuko, tenía información en extremo valiosa. Así se le ocurrió un cruel modo de desquitarse al recordar uno de los universos por los que había atravesado.

–Dígame, Bruja de las dimensiones… ¿conoce la Tierra-2150? –Su voz maliciosa denotaba que estaba disfrutando ese momento mientras que Yuko, quien ya sangraba abundantemente por los ojos, la nariz, los oídos y la boca, deformó su rostro a de una expresión de sufrimiento a una de pánico. Temblaba ante la sola mención de ese lugar– ¿Cree que pueda haber alguna pluma de la pobre princesa Sakura allí?

–¡N-No te atre-evaaargh! –dijo con dificultad la mujer quien ya se encontraba al borde de la inconciencia y de la muerte.

–Mujer imbécil… ¡Yo me atrevo a todo!

Y ante estas palabras, la maltrecha Yuko comenzó a escupir sangre violentamente. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y dio un último y lastimoso espasmo antes de caer finalmente muerta.

–¡Yuuuko, nooo! ¡Maldita, la mataste! –pudo gritar Mokona al fin.

Entonces la Ina Shanaru redirigió su mirada a la criatura. Gracias a las memorias de la mujer fallecida, sabía cómo poder manipular el viaje. Cuando la luz del ojo que estaba en la mano de la Shanaru se posó en el ser, este se inmovilizó mientras trataba de localizar al grupo. Sintió el nexo que había entre la criatura peluda negra y la blanca, logrando penetrar su mente e inconscientemente, sirvió como un medio para que la diosa de la luz hiciera su voluntad… enviándolos a las nefasta Tierra-2150.

Cuando el proceso se completó, la mokona negra trató de hablar con su contraparte pero fue inútil. La Shanaru lo impedía.

–¿P-por qué los enviaste allí? ¡Ellos jamás te hicieron nada!

La diosa sonrió.

–Porque no es bueno en estos momentos que haya viajeros interdimensionales. Es una blasfemia: sólo los dioses y aquellos que tienen la bendición de uno son los elegidos para tener ese don. Por eso tuve que matar a esa nimiedad. Y bueno, ahora es tu turno: no puedo dejar testigos.

Y con la velocidad de su pensamiento, la Mokona emitió un horrendo alarido que terminó cuando su anatomía estalló, dejando tan solo una viscosa mancha carmesí embarrada en una de las paredes de la casa.

Al salir, las sirvientes de Yuko aún permanecían inmóviles y arrodilladas. La diosa dio unos pasos para después volverse hacia la casa. Apuntó con su dedo hacia ella y la vivienda explotó, convirtiéndose en un mar de fuego y cenizas. Finalmente ella desenvainó su arma divina, Lashira y la incrustó en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos violetas, tratando de percibir alguna anomalía que pudiese ser consecuencia del Anu Danakar. Finalmente la percibió, aunque era una alteración muy débil.

–¿Tierra-101? ¿Así que allí te escondes?

Se incorporó y usando su sable dorado se abrió un portal que con suerte, la llevaría al punto exacto donde se encontraba el Dingir Xul.

Tierra-51, Metrópolis:

Las tropas de choque de quien alguna vez se llamara Captain Atom no pueden ser detenidas por nada, ni siquiera por los poderosos Monitores. Ahora, bajo la identidad de Monarch, pretende regir el multiverso entero, las 52 Tierras. Sin embargo, muy pronto descubrirá lo limitada que es su visión acerca de su futuro reinado, así como de su poder. El Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, la antigua Wonder Girl Donna Troy (quien estaba ahora con un ejercito de guerreros insectoides) y Ray Palmer observaban como distintos héroes reclutados de las 52 Tierras paralelas a las suyas despedazaban esa ciudad. Un Superman soviético, versiones femeninas del kriptoniano y otras monstruosas del caballero nocturno... todo era un completo caos. Por su parte el Batman de Tierra-51 y el Jason Todd de Tierra-1 estaban en el frente de guerra, combatiendo a la infantería roja de Monarch.

Mientras tanto en la nave de comando, Monarch veía confiado a sus hombres quienes monitoreaban la batalla. Sabía que tan solo era cuestión de poco tiempo antes de que el Multiverso fuese suyo.

De pronto uno de sus lacayos habló:

-Señor, al parecer tienen al Batman local acorralado. Sin embargo un ejército de guerreros myrmidon está atacando a nuestras fuerzas.

-Impresionante... pero no serán una molestia por mucho...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, otro lo interrumpió

-¡Lord Monarch! Estamos detectando dos grandes fluctuaciones de energía, no muy lejos de allí. ¡Al parecer se están abriendo dos portales!

-¿Más intrusos? Muy bien... un contratiempo inesperado, pero nada que no tenga solución. ¡Envíen refuerzos a ese lugar y quiero que cualquier otro foco de resistencia sea aplastado inmediatamente! –ordenó Monarch con voz arrogante. Al parecer, la conquista comenzaba a complicarse.

En el campo de batalla, los guerreros insecto que ahora obedecían a Donna Troy avanzaban rápidamente, mientras que varios caían ante las ráfagas de los soldados enemigos.

-Esto no se ve bien, nada bien –dijo Ray Palmer quien estaba junto con Donna, observando la pelea-. Esos Mirmidones podrán con la infantería, pero Monarch y su ejército...

-¡Por ahora lo más importante es salir de este infierno con vida Ray! -Contestó la joven.

Y en ese instante, repentinamente un halo de luz se abrió en el cielo, como si éste se estuviera quebrando.

-Genial... ¿y ahora qué? –exclamó el Green Lantern Kyle Rayner.

Un tremendo estallido le siguió, como un trueno sacudió la tierra. Entonces un ser cayó del cielo: era un hombre fornido, vestido con un traje amarillo y con una capa azul llena de manchas de sangre seca. Aterrizó bruscamente, abriendo un agujero en el suelo.

-¿Quién diablos es ése? –Preguntó Ryan Palmer mientras cautelosamente se dirigía al recíen llegado -. ¿Acaso otra versión de Superman?

-Puede ser... aunque se veía diferente... –continuó Kyle.

- Al menos agradezcan que no es el llorón de Prime – respondió Donna, quién comenzó a acercarse lentamente al lugar del impacto.

-¡Espera Donna, puede ser peligroso! –Se adelantó el Green Lantern.

-Sé cuidarme sola, Kyle, muchas gracias...

Repentinamente fragmentos de roca salieron del hoyo con gran violencia. Y el ser se elevó hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Al verlo, se percataron que sus ojos eran como los de un cadáver y su mandíbula estaba llena de sangre y pedazos de carne.

-Pero qué demonios... – Kyle no pudo terminar de hablar: al instante el monstruoso ser se abalanzó sobre ellos, por lo cual el Lantern creo rápidamente un escudo con su anillo para protegerlos a ambos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién rayos ese tipo? –exclamaba Donna al ver como desesperadamente el encapuchado golpeaba el escudo protector mientras escalofriantes alaridos salían de su boca.

–¡Ustedes me alimentarán! ¡Alimentarán a Sentry! –decía una y otra vez.

–¡Donna, no quiero alarmarte, pero este tipo esta golpeando con tanta fuerza que no sé cuanto más aguantará el escudo! –Kyle estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la integridad de su protección. Pero el monstruo cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza, impulsado por un hambre insaciable.

Finalmente el campo se destruyó debido a un tremendo puñetazo. Y con una velocidad asombrosa, los embistió, sosteniendo a Donna con su poderosa mano. Kyle trató de liberarla pero de un golpe lo estrelló contra el suelo. Al volverse ante el nuevo enemigo miró horrorizado cómo el ser que se autonombraba como 'Sentry' trituraba el cuello de su amiga como si estuviera aplastando una lata. Acto seguido, la mordió en el cuello y comenzó a comérsela, arrancando nerviosamente cada bocado. La mirada de la chica denotaba un gran dolor, comenzó a llorar y trataba de gritar, pero debido a lo que le había hecho su verdugo era imposible.

–¡Donna, NOOO!

En otra parte de la ciudad, no muy lejos de allí otro portal se comenzó a abrir: esta vez el visitante salió de él con una gran velocidad, como si algo lo hubiese golpeado. Atravesó dos edificios antes de tocar tierra firme. Se quitó los escombros de encima al expulsar su poder. Al mirar a su alrededor, supo que se encontraba en otro lugar totalmente distinto ya que hasta hace pocos instantes estaba en un paraje totalmente desolado.

–Maldito Majin Boo... ¿Qué diablos hizo? ¿A dónde está?

Entonces pudo sentir la presencia de varios seres vivos que se dirigían a su posición: uno de ellos era alguien poderoso.

–¿Qué está pasando? Se suponía que todas las personas en la Tierra habían sido asesinadas por Majin Boo...

Cuando pudo divisarlos, miró que se trataban de varios soldados carmesí armados y un hombre con un traje azul donde tenía una 'U' en el centro y que además portaba una capa roja.

–En nombre de Monarch ordeno que se rinda ahora mismo... –ordenó firmemente mientras el extraño se incorporaba.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde está Majin Boo? –preguntó sorprendiendo al sujeto que levitaba. Inmediatamente los soldados cargaron sus armas y abrieron fuego contra él. Pero para su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando los disparos no tuvieron efecto en él.

–Vaya... pero que basura... –y entonces con una esfera de energía que creo con sus manos destrozó a varios de los guerreros de un solo impacto. Y antes de que se dierra cuenta, el hombre de azul lo atacó, sujetándolo del cuello.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso un Monitor? –preguntó.

–Mi nombre es Vegetto. Y tú no eres rival para mi – proclamó mientras se deshacía del abrazo del hombre. Su enemigo trató de conectar un puñetazo pero él se adelantó, golpeándolo hasta mandarlo lejos.

–Creo que... ésta no es la Tierra. Lo mejor será averiguar donde estoy –dijo Vegetto antes de levitar y volar a toda velocidad donde se encontraban la mayoría de los Ki que misteriosamente desaparecían a un ritmo alarmante. Había al menos un ser en extremo poderoso.

Mientras tanto en la orbita de la Tierra, un ser encapuchado que estaba suspendido en la ingravidez, observaba detenidamente los eventos que se estaban suscitando varios kilómetros más abajo. Justo entonces, pudo ver como la realidad se torcía un poco... y un destello iluminó el espacio de donde surgió un ser vestido en traje negro con una capa del mismo color. Una 'S' plateada en su pecho destellaba en el espacio. Se dirigía a una velocidad inmensa al planeta que se encontraba debajo de sus pies.

Sin embargo, lejos de impresionarse, el encapuchado tan solo sonrió, pensando que ésa era su señal para actuar. Y en un pestañeo encogió sus largos brazos y se impulsó a una velocidad muy similar a la del bólido negro, hacia la misma dirección.

–Así que... ¿ése es el kriptoniano que ha sido potenciado con antimateria? – preguntó con voz maliciosa.

–Así es, Lord Nimbatul, él es la anormalidad Kryptoniana conocido como Superman-Prime. Tenga cuidado: su fuerza es en extremo poderosa, capaz de abrir un hoyo en la realidad –contestó una voz siseante que salía de una de sus muñecas.

–Hehe... bueno. Al menos está a mi nivel.

–Tampoco debe de subestimar a la anormalidad Saiya conocido como Vegetto ni al ser conocido como Monarch. Son rivales en extremo peligrosos. Es por eso que esta tarea se le fue encomendada exclusivamente a usted. Además, nuestro Sentry ya está abajo, para brindar ayuda.

–Con el debido respeto, ése super zombie solo me estorbara... pero gracias por el honor de matar a esos seres. Después de todo, yo vivo para la matanza...

Y tras decir esto, se dirigió en persecución del kriptoniano.

Abajo, los hombres de Monarch los detectaron con sus instrumentos:

–¡Lord Monarch! Dos objetos que están viajando a una velocidad super sónica acaban de atravesar la orbita de la Tierra, dirigiéndose aquí.

–Impresionante pero, ¿Quién podría ser tan tonto como para lanzar un ataque aéreo?

En respuesta su pregunta, el Superman Prime atravesó el casco de su nave como si este estuviera hecho de plástico. Monarch no se inmutó, mirándolo desafiantemente al kriptoniano cuya mirada estaba llena de odio.

–¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! ¡Maldito seas, te matare hasta la muerte! –Y al decir esto, se abalanzó contra Monarch con una fuerza inconcebible, quién a su vez detuvo su ataque con sus manos. Luego, Prime uso su visión calorífica al ver que el hombre vestido con un traje azul y dorado podía proyectar una energía muy poderosa. Pero entonces, una risa psicótica inundó el aire, estrellándose contra ambos a una velocidad cercana a la luz, provocando que parte de la nave se destruyera.

–¿Quién eres tú? –inquirió Monarch al ser que estaba postrado en el centro del cráter, quien se levantaba lentamente. Cuando se irguió por completo, se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, algo que finalmente desesperó a Prime, atacándolo ferozmente. Sin embargo cuando estaba por impactarlo, el ser lo empujó fuertemente, lejos de la nave. Y cuando se volteó hacia Monarch, comenzó a reírse fuertemente como loco. De inmediato se quitó sus ropajes, para descubrir a un ser de apariencia amenazante: era alto y delgado, con grandes cuernos y una sonrisa esquelética. Portaba una armadura en la que sobresalían las manchas de sangre fresca en sus garras metálicas. De pronto lo señaló con el dedo.

–¿Monarch, cierto? –preguntó divertido –. Bien... no te muevas de aquí. Te mataré a ti hasta el final...

Y una vez dicho esto, voló por los aires con un estruendo, hacia donde había arrojado a Prime.

Por su lado, Vegetto llegó hacia donde estaban los Ki hasta hace un momento, pues ahora ya habían desaparecido totalmente.

–Esto lo debió haber hecho ese miserable de Majin Boo y... –pero entonces Vegetto se percató de algo: los cuerpos que estaban allí habían sido brutalmente mutilados. Ése no era el estilo del demonio rosado. 'Quien hizo esto debío haberse ido ya', pensó pues no sentía Ki alguno. Pero entonces sintió como el aire se desplazaba a una gran velocidad.

–¡¡Máaas comida!! –Vegetto se volteó rápidamente para bloquear el ataque del Zombie Sentry, sin embargo menospreció la fuerza del monstruo haciendo que él lo empujara unos metros en el aire antes de resistir completamente el impacto.

–¿Quién demonios eres? –preguntó exasperado el saiya quien rapidamente se transformó en Súper Saiyajin.

–Soy el que devorará tu corazón y tus entrañas.

–Je... eso lo veremos... ¡basura inmunda! –y al decir esto, Vegetto lanzó un enorme poder devastador que impactó de lleno al Zombie Sentry. Una nube de polvo lo cubrió hasta que el monstruo zombificado rugió y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Vegetto lo atacó de nuevo ésta vez usando un kamehameha, sin embargo para su sorpresa Sentry desvió su poder sólo con su mano.

–¿Qué demonios? –Vegetto estaba estupefacto, lo cual solo provocó que Sentry se acercara de más, aumentando su velocidad. Aunque logró esquivar el golpe, la aberración logró arrancarle un pedazo de carne de su brazo izquierdo –. ¡Maldito caníbal, pagarás por esto!

Entonces Vegetto comenzó a propinarle una lluvia de golpes que aunque lograban destrozarle pedazos de su putrefacto cuerpo, no le provocaron dolor alguno. Sin embargo debido a esto, el zombie Sentry reaccionó y empezó a contestar sus agresiones, con puñetazos, arañazos e inclusive cabezazos. Pronto la batalla comenzó a moverse por toda la ciudad: Vegetto trató de tumbarlo usando sus técnicas de proyección de energía, mientras que Sentry tan solo los despejaba. Lo que comenzó a cambiar la balanza fue que el desgaste de la pelea estaba provocando que ambos comenzaran agotarse, algo que sin embargo los afectó de diferente modo: Vegetto comenzaba a desesperarse y sentirse mal debido a la mordedura del superhéroe infectado; mientras que el hambre se apoderaba de nuevo del zombie. Esto provocó que sin más durante la persecución aérea Sentry arremetiera con todo su poder contra Vegetto, tal y como si fuese a abrir un agujero en esa dimensión. Esta acción tomo desprevenido al saiya al inicio, sin contestó su ataque lanzándose contra él. Pero de nuevo, no midió el poder de su adversario: con el impacto los huesos de la mano infectada se destrozaron, causándole un gran dolor, además de hacerlo volar por los aires. Entonces antes de recuperarse Sentry volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en la cabeza, haciendo que su quijada crujiera.

A unos kilómetros de allí, Prime sostenía una batalla con el misterioso ser que había llegado a interrumpirlos a él y a Monarch. La pelea había estado bastante a su favor: cuando Nimbatul lo atacó por segunda vez, Prime descargó toda su ira sobre él: lo estrelló contra el suelo (abriendo una enorme grieta en el suelo) y más tarde intentó matarlo usando su visión calorífica. Ahora lo tenía sangrante y mal herido. Lo más exasperante era que pese a ello, Nimbatul no dejaba de sonreír y de reírse.

– ¿De qué demonios te ríes, estúpido monstruo? –preguntó desesperado Prime, al sostener a su enemigo con una mano –. ¿Acaso eres como ese payaso sicótico?

Pero entonces, la mirada de Nimbatul cambió, mirándolo con frialdad.

–Me río de ti, mocoso –y justo cuando iba a propinarle un golpe en su cara, Nimbatul lo detuvo con tan solo dos dedos, mientras que con su otra garra retiraba lentamente la mano de Prime. El joven no sabía que estaba pasando y aún menos cuando las heridas de la criatura comenzaban a sanar y sus músculos a ensancharse –. ¿De verdad pensabas que eras tan fuerte como para no poderme defender? Tan sólo te estaba probando... y tú, como todos los idiotas a los que me he enfrentado me proveíste de la información necesaria para mejorar mi cuerpo lo suficiente y poder arrancarte la cara de imbécil con mis garras.

Entonces tomando impulso lo lanzó contra el suelo, haciendo que un nuevo cráter se formara. Prime gritó iracundo y alzó su puño contra Nimbatul pero esta vez él se impulsó y comenzó el verdadero choque de fuerzas: al inicio el ser extraño parecía tener dificultades para seguir los movimientos del kriptoniano, pero conforme se alargaba la batalla comenzó no sólo a igualarlos, sino a superarlos inclusive.

– ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

–Mi nombre es Nimbatul, Señor Synkkäth de la Guerra... y he venido a matar a cada super ser de éste universo que suponga una amenaza, empezando contigo

–¿Y qué piensas hacer para matarme, idiota?

–Esto...

Y ante su asombro las manos de Nimbatul se comenzaron a cristalizarse, semejándose a dos enormes cuchillas. Cuando la transformación terminó miro de que material parecían estar hechas: Kryptonita. Pero lejos de asombrarse, Prime se hecho a reír mientras le daba un puñetazo al Synkkäth.

–Jajajaja, ¿Kryptonita? ¡Pero qué imbécil éres! –decía mientras le estrellaba la cabeza a Nimbatul contra el polvoriento suelo. Pero duró muy poco la risa de Prime: la Kryptonita comenzaba a cambiar de color, hacia uno más rojizo. Y entonces, se comenzó a sentir débil.

–¿Qué me estas haciendo? –dijo asustado mientras se alejaba.

Nimbatul salió del suelo, de nuevo riéndose como una hiena.

–Matándote, kriptoniano.

La kryptonita se volvió aún más roja y el efecto fue inmediato en Prime. Éste tambaleó y cerró su puño con furia.

–Verás: sé que te fortaleces con la luz de las estrellas amarillas... pero por lo que veo, te debilitas ante la luz roja... y justamente mi cuerpo esta evolucionando para irradiar el tipo de radiación que es dañina para tu organismo.

–No lo haré... este es mi mundo perfecto. ¡Es mío por derecho!

–Jejeje... lástima, pero próximamente todos los mundos y los reinos de la vida me pertenecerán a mí y a mis 'aliados'... y ustedes no van a tener ni idea de lo que se les va a venir encima.

Y entonces Nimbatul aceleró y se impacto contra él. Prime lo atacó pero fue inútil: el Synkkäth comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente y finalmente logró perforar su cuerpo. La sangre brotó del dorso del kriptoniano. Trató de cubrirse su herida pero entonces vio como las cuchillas de kryptonita se transformaban en dos enormes garras. Nimbatul lo alzó con una garra y con la otra le enterró sus dedos. Gritando sintió como la carne, el cartílago y el hueso se desprendían de su rostro. Y finalmente cumplió su promesa: le arrancó la cara. Por si fuese poco, a la usanza de los señores de la guerra de su mundo, lo levantó y haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo separó en dos para así poder bañarse con su sangre. Gritó como un guerrero que ahora se sentía invencible. Lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los destructores del multiverso. Pero aún le faltaba alguien:

–Bien... ahora a matar a un saiya... y tal vez a un super zombie.

El suelo a su alrededor se volvió polvo cuando se elevó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Vegetto y Sentry.

En esos momentos Sentry tenía parte de su hombro destrozado, sin embargo Vegetto también estaba muy mal herido: su brazo estaba poniéndose negro mientras que su cuerpo mostraba enormes moretones debido a los monstruosos impactos de Sentry. Aunque en sí estaba peleando sólo con un brazo, Vegetto estaba ganando la batalla.

Pero súbitamente, la risa psicótica de Nimbatul se escuchó.

–¿De quién es ese ki? –preguntó el saiya, intrigado al sentir un enorme poder que se acercaba allí.

–¡No te distraigas! – Sentry lo atacó pero esta vez Vegetto lo esquivó y además, le envió una poderosa ráfaga de energía directa al rostro, destrozándole algunos dientes. Y antes de que se pudiera recuperar logró enterrarle el pie en su pecho con una patada. Pero cuando se dio cuenta Nimbatul ya estaba detrás de él:

–¿Vegetto, cierto? –preguntó cuando el saiya intentó darle con codazo, el cual fue detenido por su garra, generando así una gran onda de choque. Y antes de cualquier cosa, Nimbatul sostuvo su mano y con una fuerza monstruosa lo lanzó contra una montaña, la cual se vino abajo completamente. Sentry, iracundo y hambriento arremetió contra el Synkkäth, pero éste lo contuvo sin mayor problema.

–Lo sabía... no eres más que un estorbo... ¡Inmundo pedazo de carne putrefacta! –y de un golpe, Nimbatul le destrozó por completo la quijada–. Ahora ya no podrás morderme... y aún si lo hicieras, recuerda que tengo la bendición de tu Amo –. A continuación lo sujetó enredando su largo brazo alrededor del cuello –. ¿Sabes cual es la mejor manera de acabar con un super zombie? ¿No? Bueno... ¡pues es ésta!

Su garra derecha penetró sin problemas el cráneo de Sentry, sacando la totalidad de su cerebro, ahora convertido en una enorme masa verdosa. Súbitamente y sin aviso alguno, un enorme brillo salio del cráter acompañado de un grito de batalla. Aunque mal herido y con un brazo inútil, Vegetto estaba lejos de ser derrotado.

–Muy Bien saiya... veremos si eres tan poderoso...

El aire retumbó cuando Nimbatul se precipitó hacia donde estaba Vegetto. Logró golpear el suelo, pero Vegetto fue más rápido y ahora el iba a tomar la ofensiva: logró pegarle en la boca del estómago, provocando que Nimbatul se doblara. Después con una patada lo mandó a volar, y ya en el cielo, inició el bombardeo de cientos de esferas de energía que no parecían tener fin. Pero entonces, las esferas de energía comenzaron a volar a hacía otras direcciones y finalmente Nimbatul salió de la nube de escombros y esta vez Vegetto no pudo esquivar el golpe, el cual fue directo a su ojo derecho. Algo que sellaría su destino: cuando contraatacó no pudo verlo cuando aumento su velocidad y sujetó desde atrás...y le arrancó el brazo infectado. El dolor de Vegetto fue enorme, lo cual demostró al expulsar una gran cantidad de energía, pero pronto su rabieta fue aplacada cuando Nimbatul usó el brazo cercenado para golpearlo.

–Jeje... me sorprende que estés durando tanto sin convertirte en un zombie... pero descuida. Te mataré antes de que eso pase.

–¡No maldito gusano! ¡YO TE MATARÉ ANTES! –y usando todo su poder concentrado en una mano expulsó un proyectil de energía pura, tan grande que podía verse a kilómetros a la redonda. La energía golpeó directamente a Nimbatul, quien no pudo escapar. Su alarido era insoportable hasta que lentamente se transformó en una risa maniaca.

–¿Pero que demo...?

Vegetto no creía lo que sus ojos contemplaban: Nimbatul comenzaba a avanzar, desafiando el poderoso flujo de energía. Finalmente su velocidad aumento y al final Vegetto no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el monstruo le diera un cabezazo para después destrozarle parte de la cara y finalmente sus garras penetraron su garganta, destrozándola. El saiya estaba en shock. ¿Cómo era posible que este ser pudiera resistir un ataque tan poderoso y inclusive hacer algo que ni Majin Boo había podido hacer? Se escuchó un ruido y miró hacia el suelo: sus entrañas comenzaban a caer.

–No te sientas tan mal, Saiya. Se me ha otorgado un poder divino, uno que no tiene límites. Jamás tuviste una oportunidad, nadie de aquí la tuvo –Vegetto sin poder aceptarlo levantó su puño contra él, pero su asesino la detuvo para después rompérsela –. Pues mi misión era matarlos a todo ustedes –la sonrisa escalofriante de Nimbatul fue lo último que vio Vegetto antes de que sus poderosas garras tomaran su cabeza y la arrancaran con lujo de violencia. Sostuvo la cabeza inerte del saiya, quien había quedado con una horrible expresión de terror.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no hay nadie aquí que pueda derrotarme?

–Quizás yo pueda, monstruo.

Nimbatul sorprendido miró a Monarch, quien estaba esperándolo. Pero el Synkkäth comenzó a reírse.

–Ah sí, Monarch... quería dejarlo hasta el final por una razón.

–¿Cuál?

–¡Ésta!

Y con sus dedos un halo de luz naranja se formó y a lo lanzó directamente contra él como un proyectil pequeño. Cayó pesadamente contra la roca que se puso al rojo vivo cuando éste la penetró.

–Muy bien me voy antes de que este universo desaparezca –y utilizando la misma técnica que el Zombie Sentry abrió un agujero en la realidad con su puño, provocando una onda de choque que inclusive derribo a Monarch.

–Pensé que me matarías...

–Ya lo he hecho.

–Imposible... tu proyectil no me impacto

–Querrá decir proyectiles, 'su majestad'...

Y al mirar al suelo, se había percatado que había cinco agujeros en el suelo, debajo de él. Pronto el traje comenzó a crujir y pequeñas grietas de luz se formaron en cinco puntos de su anatomía.

–Maldito seas... tú no escaparás ¡arghh!

–Oh, por el contrario Monarch... gracias a usted, no tendré que matar a los metahumanos de este universo. Muchísimas gracias por eso, ahora con su permiso, necesito ir urgentemente a la Tierra-321...

Y Nimbatul se fue, dejándolo con ésa revelación antes de que el dolor fuera más grande y su armadura finalmente colapsara...

–¡NOOOOOO! –y así, en un gritó desesperado una explosión gigante y resplandeciente remplazó al hombre que soñaba con dominar el multiverso entero. La explosión destruyó el planeta, luego el sistema solar y la reacción encadena no cesó hasta que el universo-51 quedó devastado.

El Nexo.

Un lugar inmenso, un lugar de oscuridad total; en el cual solo existe un inmenso desierto de arena azulada, fría y que brilla a la "luz" de una noche sin luna o estrellas. Es aquí que todas las dimensiones nacen, es aquí en donde todos los tiempos, todas las realidades; se entrelazan en un tejido interminable conocido como la Realidad.

Es también aquí, que durante miles de millones de años, un ser de gran poderío ha estado observando, esperando, buscando un momento para ejecutar un movimiento que cumpliría el sueño que largamente ha acariciado desde el origen del tiempo.

No le importa cuanta gente muera, cuantas dimensiones sean aplastadas o cuantas líneas de tiempo se pierdan...al fin y al cabo, cuando logre su cometido, podrá volver a reiniciar todo; a crear su paraíso personal...un enorme omniverso en el cual todos lo obedecerán. En el cual cada ser vivo estará a su servicio...un mundo emulando la gloria del imperio de antes del tiempo.

Al asomarse, logra ver a su ejército; una armada compuesta por las razas y seres más peligrosos jamás imaginados en el multiverso. Ahí están. Son millones, más bien, miles de millones que están de pie frente a él; cada uno más amenazador y peligroso que el anterior.

El Hombre los mira fijamente mientras una estructura hecha de lo que parece ser obsidiana, se levanta bajo sus pies hasta formar una estructura de gran altura, superior a cualquier torre hecha por alguna civilización; al terminar de crecer, el imponente ejército de seres malvados, vitorea a su líder. Él sabe que ellos están ahí no para servirle, si no para causar cuanta devastación y muerte puedan lograr. Para destruir. Aplastar. Aniquilar.

Algún lugar sobre el Nexo.

Varios seres están de pie, más bien, flotando sobre el 'espacio' arriba de donde la fuerza maligna se prepara. Uno de ellos, si así se le puede llamar, es un ser calvo, del tamaño de un edificio de dos pisos, con ojos blancos y vestido en ropas que le dan el aspecto de un pensador griego. Él es el Watcher.

El Vigilante, y su misión es la de observar los eventos que suceden en el multiverso y sin la capacidad de intervenir. Aunque, a lo largo de la creación, ha roto esa regla y ha salvado a incontables civilizaciones de una aniquilación total. Ahora, ni siquiera él sabe qué debe hacer.

-"¿Así que ni siquiera tú, el Watcher, sabe qué hacer en este caso?" -pregunta una figura que parece hecha de luz. Su forma es aparentemente masculina.

-"No."

-"Vaya...pensé que tenías experiencia en este tipo de cosas." -el Watcher mira perplejo al enorme ejército bajo ellos.

-"Esto es mucho peor que Galactus o la Annihilation Wave. Esto va más allá de cualquier poder imaginable."

-"¿Y qué se puede hacer?¿Esperar a que el multiverso se consuma?"

-"De momento, parece que varios seres están atacando los universos con los campeones que se le podrían oponer. Lo que me preocupa es que si ellos se unen para pelear, van a vencerlo sin problemas a él y a su ejército..."

-"¿Y con qué cuenta el multiverso?"

-"La tierra-10. La tierra-22. La tierra-101. La tierra-64975...esos son los únicos universos que no han sido atacados directamente, o están en peligro; y que aún representarían una gran amenaza para el ejército de las tinieblas, por el número de campeones que tienen."

-"No daría ni el alma de un insecto por esos universos...los he visto. Cada uno más patético que el anterior...son puntos divergentes bastante erráticos...Sin mencionar que las tierras 22 y 101 son realmente caóticas. La 10 es dominio de los Caminantes de Planos y la 64975 es…bueno…digamos que no sería mi primera opción para salvar el multiverso."

-"Pero también son parte de un equilibrio. Tienen la misma importancia que la tierra-616 o cualquiera de las 52...Tu misión es llamarlos. Informarles sobre lo que sucede...y yo veré si puedo alcanzar a buscar a alguien de otros universos con la fuerza para ayudarnos...y esperemos que no esté en un error."

-"¿Pero qué pasa con los Monitores y las entidades cósmicas del 616?"

-"Los Monitores han caído. Al igual que los Guardianes de Oa y los Green Lanterns."

-"¿Pero..cómo...?" -la entidad no puede creerlo. Simplemente no alcanza a comprender qué entidad o suceso podría exterminar a seres tan poderosos.

-"Es...es difícil de explicar. Sólo te puedo decir que allá afuera existen fuerzas que pueden romper el balance. Y eso es algo que se debe evitar a cualquier costo."

-"¿Porqué, Watcher?"

-"Porque si es así...todo el multiverso dejará de existir como lo conocemos. Este evento está alcanzando al multiverso poco a poco...cada momento que perdemos aquí, decenas de dimensiones comienzan a colapsar...y hay diversas entidades que tratarán de buscar provecho a esto. Sobretodo esa mujer"

-"¿Cuál mujer, Watcher?"

-"No hablaré de eso por el momento. Puede que ella misma acabe sellando su propia perdición."

-"De acuerdo...entonces, ¿quieres que yo vaya a correr la voz a través de las dimensiones para avisarle a quien nos sea de utilidad?"

-"Sí. Busca toda la ayuda posible."

Tierra-2150:

El portal se abrio en medio de una vieja avenida, donde cayeron violentamente Syaroan (quien cargaba a Sakura), Fye y Kurogane. Este último cayó en un viejo automóvil.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa criatura cada vez nos pone en lugares peores! –se quejó el guerrero.

–¡Hey, Mokona no tuvo la culpa! –contestó la bola de pelo blanca.

–¿Qué te paso Kuro-guau-guau? ¿Te lastimaste? –preguntó inocentemente Fye.

–¡Ya te dije que dejes de ponerme apodos!

En esos momentos sin embargo, Syaoran estaba preocupado por la última transmisión que recibió de Yuko. No supo que había pasado con ella y más importante: ¿Cuál era ese desastre del que tanto hablaba?

–Syaoran-kun… ¿Estas bien? –preguntó preocupada Sakura quien se había dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien con él.

–¡Ah, sí, claro! Estoy bien, Sakura –Syaoran trató de disimular su frustración –. Es sólo que este lugar… es muy extraño. Más de lo normal.

Entonces Syaoran se acercó a uno de los edificios para verlo más cerca. Ese mundo le recordó un poco al primero que visitaron, con sus grandes rascacielos y el aspecto moderno que contrastaba con lo antiguo. Sin embargo, había algo inusual: una gigantesca manta cubría la parte superior de la estructura. Y un extraño símbolo rojo estaba dibujado en medio.

–Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que quiere decir ese símbolo? –preguntó Syaoran.

–Nop, pero de seguro Mokona lo ha de saber, ¿no es cierto?

–¡Claro Fye, Mokona sabe que quiere decir ese símbolo!

–¿Y que significa?

–Hmmm... 'Peligro Biológico'.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué sucede Syaoran? –se acercó Kurogane al ver la cara del muchacho.

–Creo que tenemos un problema Kurogane. Mokona dice que estas señales son de peligro biológico. Probablemente haya alguna enfermedad en este reino.

–A decir verdad no me sorprendería –interrumpió Fye, con un tono más serio –. Tan sólo mira a tú alrededor: parece que algo terrible sucedió aquí. Posiblemente, una enfermedad mato a los habitantes de esta ciudad.

–Entonces esperemos que no siga aquí o de lo contrario vamos a tener muchos problemas –dijo rudamente Kurogane.

–MMM... bueno, aún está Yuko –Fye lo miró con una sonrisa –. Ella nos ha sacado de varios apuros. Estoy seguro que si algo sucede, ella sabrá qué hacer, ¿no lo crees Syaoran-kun?

El muchacho se quedó pensando muy seriamente. Pues recordó las palabras de Yuko: 'a partir de ahora, estarán por su cuenta'.

–¿Syaoran-kun?

–Claro, supongo que así... –entonces unos quejidos que se escuchaban a lo lejos interrumpieron la conversación.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó malhumorado Kurogane.

–Al parecer aún hay alguien aquí –respondió Fye. Justo en ese momento Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenía el ruido.

–¡E-espera, princesa Sakura! –Intentó detenerla Syaoran, tomándola del brazo.

–Es una niña que está llorando, escúchala...

Sakura tenía razón: eran los chillidos de una niña.

–Bueno, vamos. Pero por favor, no te separes Sakura.

–Puedo cuidarme sola, Syaoran.

–Yo... no es eso. Es simplemente que este lugar no me agrada para nada.

–Bah! Descuida. Yo puedo encargarme de lo que sea. –fanfarroneó Kurogane –. Además solo se trata de una niña.

Caminaron discretamente hasta el final de la enorme calle. Ninguno de los tres hombres quería admitirlo, pero el lugar era escalofriante. Parecía que las palabras de Fye eran correctas: algo terrible había sucedido en aquel sitio. Llegaron al fin a una avenida llena de basura y papeles. Y en un rincón mugriento estaba sentada sobre un bote de basura una niña vestida de una forma muy rara. La chiquilla parecía no tener más de 10 años, aunque su piel era inusualmente pálida. Al verla, Sakura se acercó lentamente hacia la niña, para disgusto de Syaoran.

–¡Sakura espérame!

La muchacha se volvió hacia él un tanto molesta.

–Tranquilo Syaoran, tan solo es una niña, ¿verdad? –Entonces Sakura posó una mano en la cabeza de la niña y esta se tranquilizó de inmediato –. Shh, no llores, no vamos a lastimarte. Ya no hay nada de que preocuparse. ¿Dime, tienes hambre?

Lentamente, la niña miro hacia arriba y le contestó con una voz siseante.

–Sí... ¡¡TENGO MUCHÍSIMA!!

Y al momento, la niña tomó la mano de la princesa Sakura y la mordió, arrancándole violentamente dos dedos de su mano. Ella emitió un horrible alarido mientras Syaoran, desesperado, la tomó y trato de alejarla mientras sus camaradas se ponían en guardia.

Lo más espeluznante fue cuando por fin vieron la cara de la niña: su cabello estaba sucio y maltratado. Parte de sus labios no estaban, dejando ver su mandíbula completa. Sin embargo sus ojos eran lo peor: eran blancos, como los de un cadáver.

–¡Princesa Sakuraaa! – volvió a gritar Syaoran mientras el miedo se apoderó de él, al ver a la persona que más quería en el mundo de rodillas –¡Maldito monstruo te voy a matar por esto! –amenazó a la criatura, a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente a la muchacha.

–¡¿Pero que caraj?! –exclamó Kurogane con una expresión iracunda. Fye sólo se llevo sus manos a la boca.

–¡Kurogane, mátala! ¡Es un maldito monstruo! Atacó a la princesa Sakura...

–¡Yo los mataré a todos! ¡Voy a disfrutar el sabor de sus entrañas! –escupió la niña.

–¡Bah! Yo seré el que te saque las entrañas, maldito monstruo...

De pronto se hizo el silencio. La criatura que se encontraba en estado de putrefacción miraba desafiante al guerrero hasta que finalmente un ruido que se comenzó a transformar lentamente en sonoras risas y gemidos inundó el ambiente, justo cuando el cielo grisáceo se oscurecía para darle paso a la noche.

–No deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir, saco de carne...

–¿Quién...? –preguntó Kurogane cuando al volverse vio que varias sombras comenzaban a salir de todas partes del lugar. Justo entonces una figura sombría cruzo el cielo para posarse como un enorme buitre, listo para comer.

–Nadie amenaza a mis hijas, pedazo de porqueríaaa... –musitó una extraña voz femenina.

–¡Maldita sea estamos rodeados! –Exclamó alarmado Syaoran.

–¿Pero qué demonios son esas cosas?

–P-parecen como si estuvieran muertos, pero aún se siguen moviendo.

–MMM... ¿Zombies? –preguntó Mokona.

Repentinamente un ser parecido a un lobo en estado de descomposición y enormes garras apareció, rugiendo.

–¡Basta de estas estupideces! ¡Yo quiero probar al de la espada!

Kurogane estaba analizando la situación. Eran demasiados. Además estaba Sakura, quien estaba herida y cuya condición parecía empeorar. Era algo que inquietó al guerrero: aunque era una herida grande, no era tan seria. Y sin embargo, la princesa comenzaba a toser fuertemente y a ponerse pálida.

–Oye, mocoso. Llévate a Sakura y a Fye de aquí. Yo distraeré a estos monstruos...

–¡No Kurogane! ¡No voy a dejarte solo! –protestó Syaoran.

–¡Maldita sea, no tenemos tiempo para discutir! No puedes pelear y sostener a Sakura, ¿o sí?

Syaoran se quedó en silencio. Le gustara o no, Kurogane tenía razón.

–¡Al demonio con esto! ¡Tengo mucha hambreeee!

Entonces, fueron interrumpidos por el monstruo de las enormes garras, quien se lanzó sobre Kurogane para poder devorarlo. Al instante todos los demás reaccionaron, avanzando rápidamente hacia el grupo de Syaoran. Sin embargo fue interceptado en el aire por un ser vestido con un extraño traje rojo y negro. Todos se detuvieron.

–¡Lycane espera! ¡Yo los ví primero! –amenazó al ser mientras sus puños se volvían dos bolas de fuego.

–Sobre mi cadáver, Ryu... –respondió su bestial adversario.

–¿Y que tal si yo los mato a todos ustedes primero! –Con un veloz movimiento, Kurogane atravezó a Zero Lycane con su espada. Pero para su sorpresa, aun teniendo la hoja introducida casi por completo en su cuerpo, Lycane no pareció afectarle. Por el contrario: la sostuvo con su garra y se la introdujo aún más, hasta que el mango topó con su asqueroso pelaje.

–Eso fue algo muy estúpido, samurai idiota. –al terminar la frase, Lycane arremetió contra Kurogane, incrustándole de lleno sus enormes garras necrosas.

–¡Kurogane! –gritó Fye, horrorizado.

–Vaya es una lástima lagartija, pero este bocadillo es mío – dijo Lycane, triunfante. Y para reafirmar sus palabras, le arrancó un pedazo de carne de su hombro izquierdo, provocando que el vencido profiriese un insoportable gemido de dolor. Y fue más de lo que Fye pudo soportar: usando la poca magia que le quedaba, logró derribar al lobo lanzándole una ráfaga de energía. Y lo volvió a hacer, apuntando esta vez hacia la avenida de donde habian salido, impactando a varios muertos vivientes que se encontraban allí.

–¡Syaoran, vete de aquí! ¡Ahora que tienes el paso libre!

–¡P-pero Fye...!

–¡Ahora! ¡Ve y cuida a la princesa Sakura!

Syaoran sintió un gran dolor. Sabía que no había modo que ambos ganaran. Y así comprendió que él se estaba sacrificando por ellos.

–¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!

Y al decir esto, Syaoran se llevó cargando a Sakura y a Mokona, pasando por una docena de monstruos aturdidos.

–¡Ahh, no escaparán de mí! –gimió uno de ellos. Un muerto viviente vestido como un demonio rojo. Mientras tanto Fye se acercó a Kurogane, quien estaba tocándose su hombro en un esfuerzo por detener la hemorragia. Podían escuchar las voces y las risotadas de los zombies que se acercaban, quienes ya estaban saboreando la carne por que estaba por venir.

–¿Así que este es el final? –preguntó Kurogane en tono irónico.

–Supongo, pero no me siento tan mal –sonrió desafiante Fye.

–¿Por?

–Porque al menos, caeremos peleando por los amigos...

–Sí... por los amigos.

Y así, los muertos vivientes se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Kurogane le sacó un ojo a Lycane antes de que una joven de cabello rosa le cercenara la yugular, desatando un frenesí de sangre. Sus gritos de furia quedaron ahogados con el líquido vital que salía de su garganta sin control. Fye por su parte intentó defenderse propinando fuertes patadas. Una de ellas fue para la niña que había mordido a Sakura, rompiéndole la nariz.

–¡Malditos monstruos, no caeremos tan fa...ARGGH! –Un dolor insoportable interrumpió la defensa de Fye: un ser parecido a un triceratops le había arrancado la pierna mientras trataba de ahuyentar a una mujer alada. Su sangre comenzó a fluir como un río y el dolor nubló su mente al sentir el contacto de la carne viva y su hueso desnudos. Cayó sobre el asfalto duro, tan solo para sentir cientos de garras tratando de tomar un pedazo de su cuerpo. Mientras su sufrimiento aumentaba, pudo escuchar los alaridos y los gritos de los frenéticos zombies:

–Maldito seas Annihilator... ¡Este imbécil era mi presa!

–Idiota... ¡Nadie me ordena a mí!

–¡Hijos de puta! ¡La ramera de Claire y el Siegfried ya se comieron casi al samurai!

Al escuchar esto último el corazón de Fye se retorció. Así, con sus últimas fuerzas, Fye trató de atacar a los zombies como pudo. Arañazos, puñetazos... estaba desesperado.

–¡Ustedes, asquerosos monstruos pagarán por est...!

Su voz se cortó y al mirar hacia abajo, Fye, quien ya estaba en el shock que antecede a la muerte, contempló como una mano sangrante atravesaba su pecho. Dio un último suspiro y cayo muerto. Un segundo más tarde su cuerpo fue brutalmente dezpedazado por esos seres vestidos con spandex, quienes lo devoraron rápidamente, como si se trataran de una horda de hienas hambrientas...

En otra parte de la ciudad, no lejos de allí, Syaoran estaba corriendo frenéticamente, sosteniendo a la princesa Sakura, quien no dejaba de toser. Mokona estaba en el morral que cargaba él, mismo que se movía de un lado al otro. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: estaba triste por Fye y Kurogane, ya que sabía que quizás los había visto por ultima vez. Por otro lado, su adrenalina estaba al tope: la oscuridad se cernía sobre de ellos y ahora sería más difícil tratar de ver al enemigo. De pronto, recordó lo ultimo que Yuko le dijo: 'un desastre en todas las realidades".

–¡Mokona! ¡En cuanto logremos estar en un lugar seguro quiero que nos saques de aquí!

–¡Sí! ¿Pero no sería mejor hacerlo ahora?

Syaoran se detuvo. Miró hacia la calle donde aún se podían escuchar los gruñidos de los muertos vivientes.

–De acuerdo, pero date prisa...

-Al único lugar a donde irán será a mi estomago...

Syaoran fue embestido por el zombie que portaba el manto del demonio oscuro. Sakura cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras que él evitaba a las fauces del zombie.

–Idiota, ¿crees que vas a poder salvarte a ti y a tu noviecita? Ella ya está muerta. Y pronto tú lo estarás también. ¡La única diferencia es que al menos tu sufrimiento no durará tanto!

–¿Y tú crees que voy a dejar que toques a la princesa Sakura? –Syaoran logró empujar al zombie contra la ventana de un establecimiento de comida rápida; varios vidrios se incrustaron en su anatomía y el monstruo lanzó varias maldiciones. Rápidamente Syaoran desenvainó su espada y fue al lado de la princesa Sakura.

–Sy-Syaoran-kun...

–¡Sakura-chan, gracias al cielo, está bien! –En ese momento la abrazó con fuerza.

–Syaoran... no me siento bien... me duele todo el cuerpo –y volvió a toser con fuerza. Sin embargo, esta vez había rastros de sangre mezclados con flemas de un verde intenso.

–¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo... yo encontraré la manera de sacarte de aquí! –la voz de Syaoran temblaba.

–¡Syaoran, detrás de ti! –advirtió Mokona.

De pronto vio con horror que de entre los vidrios y los escombros, el muerto viviente se levantaba de nuevo, pese a que un vidrio atravesaba su abdomen.

–La única manera de que ustedes salgan de aquí, es a través por mi recto...

Syaoran tomó con fuerza su espada. Esta vez no sentía miedo, si no rabia.

–¡Ya me cansé de ti, maldita abominación! Quizás estés muerto... pero no creo que puedas hacer gran cosa si te descuartizo.

El zombie rió con fuerza.

–Mi nombre es Silver Drake aunque tú puedes llamarme Darkdemon, estúpido escuincle. Y ahora verás que mis mandíbulas no son mi única arma...

Entonces, desenfundó una ennegrecida pero filosa cimitarra y lanzó un mandoble contra Syaoran, quien respondió rápidamente. Comenzó un duelo que parecía parejo, pese a que se notaba la experiencia en el combate de Darkdemon. Syaoran trató de alejarse lentamente de donde se encontraba Sakura, pues sabía que era muy peligroso pelear con él teniéndola cerca de ella. Esquivó otro golpe suyo y comenzó a correr, con la intención de que el zombie lo siguiera, estrategia que funcionó a la perfección.

La pelea comenzaba a intensificarse, sin embargo la balanza se comenzó a inclinar hacia el zombie pues Syaoran se estaba cansando, mientras que el no muerto aún seguía combatiendo con la misma intensidad. En un momento de la pelea, el lado ciego del joven no pudo ver el ataque de Silver Drake y esta lo cortó. Se distrajo por un instante, el cual fue suficiente para que este lo derribara.

–Acéptalo niño... perdiste...

Y justo cuando el enemigo estaba por morderle la yugular, Syaoran tomó su espada y le destrozó los ojos. El zombie gimió y el muchacho pudo darle un mandoble en su costado derecho, del cual salió sangre mezclada con pus. Syaoran se incorporó de golpe, cubriéndose la herida que comenzaba a sangrar y que abarcaba todo el pecho.

Darkdemon aún se trataba de incorporar cuando sin darse cuenta, soltó su cimitarra, misma que tomó Syaoran para incrustarla en la pierna de su enemigo, arrancándole de un tajo una buena parte del muslo. Una furia asesina lo invadió de repente. Quería destruir por completo a ese monstruo infeliz. Quería destruirlo y desmembrarlo. Sin embargo algo lo sacó de sus oscuras maquinaciones: el grito de Sakura se escuchó a lo lejos.

–¡Sakura-chan!

Miró a su enemigo, herido e indefenso. Pensó que no causaría más problemas, y ahora al fin podría salir de ese condenado universo. Sin embargo, riéndose, el muerto viviente volvió a hablar.

–¿Crees que se acabó, muchacho? ¿Crees que te has desecho de mí? ¿Qué vas a poder irte con tu noviecita en paz? Sí es así... eres más idiota de lo que aparentas. Ya te lo dije: aún sí acabas conmigo, tú ya estas muerto. De un modo u otro no saldrán de aquí con vida.

Syaoran se volvió hacia él. Su semblante era difícil de descifrar. Una mezcla entre odio y serenidad.

–¿Sabes? Puede que tengas razón –y entonces apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada –. Sin embargo, al menos me asuguraré que haya un monstruo menos porqué preocuparme.

Y de un mandoble, cortó por la mitad la cabeza del zombie, desatando un torrente de tejido muerto y sesos putrefactos. Sacudió su espada y corrió en dirección opuesta. Cuando llegó a su lado observó que estaba temblando, escupiendo sangre.

–¡Sakura! ¿Mokona qué paso?

–¡No lo sé! ¡De pronto comenzó a toser! Dijo que le dolía mucho el pecho...

Syaoran la levanto de nuevo y la cargó, sin importarle el dolor de su herida. Una nueva ola de gemidos se escuchó por todos los rincones. Temió lo peor para Kurogane y Fye. De pronto divisó lo que parecía ser una coladera. A Syaoran le recordaron las catacumbas que había visto en el reino de Clow tantas veces. Y quizás podrían servir como refugio.

–Muy bien, entremos.

–¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Mokona.

–Sí... desde allí podrás transportarnos.

–Muy bien.

Y así, aguantando el olor fétido del drenaje, Syaoran colocó a Sakura en el suelo para después tratar de ayudarla a bajar. Había unas pequeñas escaleras de metal, las cuales no ayudaban a su precaria situación, pues la muchacha parecía muy débil y apenas se movía.

–Sy-Syaoran... puedo bajar sin ayuda... – habló al fin Sakura, con una voz ronca.

–No lo hará, princesa Sakura.

–Y-ya te dije que soy sólo Sakura... –y le sonrió a Syaoran, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

–Muy bien, Sakura... pero al menos déjame ayudarte –le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y a bajar las escaleras.

Lentamente, ambos descendieron lentamente. Sakura tenía dificultades para respirar, y sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Sin embargo, al ver a Syaoran sus pesares se hacían menos. Inclusive desaparecían por algunos instantes. Una vez que ella bajó, Syaoran tapó la coladera lo más fuerte que pudo, pues esas criaturas podrían volver por ellos.

El lugar al que llegaron era oscuro y húmedo. El olor a desechos era insoportable, sin embargo era preferible a enfrentarse al infierno de afuera.

–Mokona, apresúrate por favor y sácanos de aquí...

–¡Sí!

–Sy-yaoran...

–¡Tranquila Sakura... pronto te sacaré de aquí y buscaré ayuda, no te preocupes! –dijo mientras bajaba torpemente los escalones. La chica se sentó en el mugriento piso, recargándose en una de las paredes de ladrillo. Luego él descendió y se sentó a su lado, mirándola intensamente mientras que Sakura estaba cabizbaja y tosiendo de vez en cuando. Suspiró hondamente, ahora que al fin tenían un poco de calma. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo unos pocos minutos: sus amigos estaban muertos. No había manera de que pudieran haber sobrevivido; no después de los gritos de dolor de Kurogane. Y aunque no lo quería admitir, ése mundo de pesadilla estaba llenándole de terror su corazón. Nunca antes había contemplado tanta muerte ni tanto horror. Y en cierto modo, se sentía culpable, ya que no hizo nada para ayudarlos.

–Sy-Syaoran...

La voz de Sakura de nuevo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿S-sí, Sakura?

–¿P-podrías acercarte? Hay, hay algo que necesito decirte. Por favor...

El muchacho se sintió nervioso mientras se acercaba aún más a ella. Se postró delante de ella y tomó su mano, la cual estaba helada.

–Sakura, tu mano...

–¿Syaoran-kun? Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte. Es algo muy importante –La joven se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, teniendo cómo única testigo a la criatura Mokona.

Syaoran se quedó sin habla y se sonrojó sin saber cómo reaccionar al inicio, pero un momento después, le correspondió, rodeándola con sus brazos. Tanta pena y sufrimiento parecían desvanecerse. Se separaron un poco y ella se acercó tímidamente a sus labios, pronunciando dolorosamente una frase.

–Syaoran... perdóname.

Y entonces ella bajo hacia su cuello, para después enterrarle sus dientes en su carne. Syaoran trató de gritar, pero no pudo pues como un animal salvaje, Sakura arrancó violentamente un pedazo de su garganta, de donde salió un río de sangre. Él, sin poder creerlo recordó las palabras de ese monstruo: 'Ella ya está muerta. Y pronto tú lo estarás también'. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras la vida se le escapaba por la mordida que le había hecho el amor de su vida.

Rápidamente se tragó el trozo de Syaoran y arrancó uno más grande, y después otro. Mokona gritaba en ese instante, sin poder comprender del todo lo que sucedía. Entonces, Sakura se dirigió hacia ella con gran rapidez. La sujetó sin dejarla reaccionar siquiera, con sus manos heladas que ahora tenían sin embargo una gran fuerza.

–¡¡No, déjame!!

–Mokona... lo siento... pero... ¡El Hambre! ¡¡El Hambre es mucha!!

La criatura pudo ver entonces el rostro de la princesa cuando una tenue luz entró desde una coladera: las facciones de Sakura eran como las de un cadáver, con sus ojos lechosos, la boca salpicada por sangre oscura que comenzaba a secarse y su piel pálida, donde algunas venas negras saltaban a la vista. Fue lo último que los ojos de Mokona vieron, pues un instante después Sakura le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco, terminando rápidamente con su vida.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de devorar su peludo cuerpo, el hambre disminuyo un poco. Lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Miró a Syaoran en el piso, muerto. Al no soportarlo, la joven gritó tan fuerte que reverberó por todo el lugar. Pero cuando lo volvió a mirar su cerebro tan solo vio carne fresca, que no debía desperdiciarse. Y así, ella ahora comenzó a devorar con ansia sus vísceras. Aún así, muy dentro de ella estaba sufriendo intensamente por lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya no era la princesa Sakura, la que amaba en secreto a un joven llamado Syaoran. Ahora solamente era un monstruo más en ese mundo de horrores sin fin.

**Continuará...**


	2. Cosmic Reckoning 1

Disclaimer:

Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

En pocas palabras, esto es un agarrón entre puros OCs.

Bueno; OCs propiedad de FaurthangAlexei, Spartan Venator, el Lizardfish y yo.

Una nota sobre Cosmic Reckoning: Un proyecto masivo similar a los eventos de cómics americanos como Secret Invasion o Final Crisis. En pocas palabras, se publica como si fuera un cómic americano; con una serie principal (Cosmic Reckoning) y varios tie-ins y enlaces a la trama principal.

Sin más, espero que los amantes de la lectura lo disfruten.

--

**COSMIC RECKONING #1**

Acto 1: El Corazón del Único Mundo.

**Corazón del Único Mundo. Plaza Mayor de Dragon City.**

La imponente plaza está rodeada de cuatro edificios simbólicos: el Castillo Imperial al norte, hogar de la casa real de Garzahd desde hace 300 años; el templo a Quetzalcóatl en el Oeste, el templo a Huitzilopochtli en el Este y el Muro de las Serpientes en el sur. En ese momento, la Plaza Mayor está llena de actividad, con mucha gente y turistas de todo el mundo viendo como se enciende la Pirámide de Huitzilopochtli para pedirle al Dios de la Guerra que vele por la seguridad de los ciudadanos Imperiales. Algunos cuantos guerreros águila se mueven en los pisos superiores del Castillo Imperial, al igual que unos cuantos policías resguardan las calles. Como si fuera una señal de algún dios, el cielo se nubla y comienzan a aparecer rayos azulados, cubriendo los cielos de la ciudad como un manto de incertidumbre; en el interior de los templos dedicados a las deidades del Imperio, los sacerdotes miran extasiados lo que sucede.

Fuertes tambores ceremoniales rezumban a todo poder, golpeados sucesivamente por los sacerdotes, a la vez que las antorchas de la Ciudadela y el Palacio Imperial comienzan a encenderse en sucesión. Es una atmósfera impresionante, pero a la vez intimidante.

Como si Huitzilopochtli fuera a descender para ayudar a los soldados imperiales. Lo que está a punto de pasar, no tiene precedentes. Ya que, no todos los días, un grupo de europeos desciende justo en el corazón del Imperio sin ser invitados.

-"En el nombre de Dios...¿qué es esto?" -pregunta un hombre que parece haber salido de algún libro sobre Conquistadores de la Edad Media. Se encuentra totalmente desconcertado por ver pirámides aztecas y castillos medievales junto a una ciudad que nada le pide a Nueva York o a Tokio. Dragon City es una maravilla atemporal; algo salido de un libro de ciencia ficción.

-"Creo que...creo que ya no estamos en la Tierra."

-"Esto...¿porqué hay monstruos en todos lados?" -pregunta una joven de apariencia asiática mientras le lanza una mirada a la población en general, que cada vez se acerca más y más a ellos, mirándolos con curiosidad. Sus dones psíquicos le permiten darse cuenta de que la gente los mira con curiosidad gracias a uno de los integrantes del equipo. Tal vez el único que no es bien recibido.

Puede detectar pensamientos de racismo, discriminación y otras cosas peores; todas y cada una viniendo de gente que los mira fijamente. Una patrulla está a un par de decenas de metros de donde se encuentran, y en ella, un par de policías comienzan a hablar por el comunicador del vehículo;

-"No sé...pero si no es porque hay rascacielos por todos lados, no hay basura en las calles y no hay una bandera en medio de la plaza, te diría que estamos en la Ciudad de México...pero, no sé...se ve como si los aztecas no hubieran desaparecido."

-"Síp...tienes razón. No hay pejezombies por aquí." -señala uno de los integrantes, el único que parece un superhéroe. Su máscara plateada refleja la luz proveniente de la pirámide de Huitzilopochtli. con excepción de un área en la cual hay una línea roja.

-"Tal vez no, pero hay Caballeros Águila y Jaguar."

-"Hime, ¿cómo sabes eso?" -pregunta el español.

-"Porque ahí vienen." - y la chica asiática señala a una cuadrilla entera de caballeros tanto Águila como Jaguar. Tal vez una tercera parte de la guardia Imperial compuesta por dichas órdenes de Campeones; y no está por demás temerles, ya que vienen fuertemente armados con espadas aztecas mejoradas: maquahuime que, en lugar de madera, están hechas de acero y con puntas de titanio en lugar de obsidiana. En los escudos que portan se ve el logotipo del imperio; el Real Dragón Rojo que es el emblema de la nación desde la fallida invasión Napoleónica en 1812.

A sus costados, cuatro soldados vestidos en impresionantes armaduras rojas y negras, avanzan galopando en seres que parecen una mezcla de un cocodrilo y un león.

-"Bien...demostrémosles de lo que somos capaces." -ruge una chica con un ligero acento francés. Los guerreros Águila se aproximan amenazantes, sosteniendo sus lanzas en alto y los guerreros Jaguar levantan sus espadas en señal de que están dispuestos a atacar.

-"En representación de la Cem-Anahuac Huey Tlatoani; la gloriosa emperatriz Prazac, se les demanda que nos acompañen de forma cooperativa al interior del Edificio de la Real Guardia Imperial para un interrogatorio...de lo contrario, serán aplastados por el poder del Imperio y pasarán a ser parte de los sacrificios a Xipe Totec el próximo año o para la deidad que ustedes prefieran." -exclama un imponente guerrero Jaguar; un ser que, de forma irónica, es un jaguar bípedo vistiendo la piel de otro jaguar a forma de capa.

-"Escuchen...no sabemos qué hacemos aquí. ¿no sería más prudente invitarnos a conocer a su emperatriz y explicarle nuestra situación?" -exclama de forma cautelosa el líder del grupo recién llegado; los guerreros cuchichean entre sí, y mientras la gente se reúne para ver de cerca el espectáculo, el dirigente de los guerreros nativos le apunta al líder de los recién llegados con su espada.

-"Escucha, español. El último Español que dijo lo mismo fue Cortés. Y murió aquí mismo hace quinientos años...así que, o vienen, o los eliminamos aquí mismo. Aquí los que hacemos las preguntas somos nosotros."

-"Mmm...tenías razón, Butterfly...los aztecas vencieron aquí, sin mencionar a los humanoides...entonces es una dimensión diferente a la nuestra. Eso explica todo." -dice calmadamente el líder. En su semblante se puede ver la serenidad y la sabiduría de uno de los más poderosos y legendarios reyes que jamás hayan existido; ante su reacción, los caballeros Águila y Jaguar intercambian miradas por un segundo y después se preparan para atacar.

-"Bien, señores. Enviémoslos a una Muerte Florida."

-"De verdad, no quieren pelear con nosotros." -exclama de nuevo el líder mientras pone una mano sobre la espada que lleva enfundada en el cinto.

-"Silencio!" -ruge el Campeón Jaguar y se lanza al ataque seguido por la demás tropa. La gente a su alrededor comienza a apartarse de la plaza; muchos de ellos sacan celulares, cámaras y otros dispositivos para grabar a los guerreros Imperiales de élite.

-"De acuerdo...no quería hacerlo, pero no me dejas otra opción." -Desenvaina su espada y en ese instante, una ráfaga sobrenatural de viento hace que los guerreros del imperio retrocedan un poco, pero es tarde y reciben de lleno una ráfaga tan potente como un huracán. Y esa simple acción está a punto de desencadenar cosas que ninguno de sus participantes jamás imaginaron.

-"Ataquen, que no queden en pie!" -grita enojado uno de los soldados montados en las bestias reptilianas. Jala las riendas de su montura, la cual se alza en dos patas como una grotesca caricatura de un caballo y emite un rugido antes de lanzarse a la carga.

-"Atrás!" -la chica francesa, aparentemente una de las más pequeñas y débiles, le da un fuerte golpe a la criatura, lanzándola de espaldas con todo y su jinete encima. El soldado cae al suelo ante la mirada confundida y asustada de sus compañeros, quienes luchan por evitar que sus monturas hagan lo mismo.

-"Vienen los Dragones." -susurra un soldado tras prestar atención al auricular que lleva en el casco. Tras ellos, otro grupo de guerreros Águila se acerca trotando, con lanzas y escudos en alto para un ataque frontal al estilo de las falanges griegas.

Se prepara para asestar otra ráfaga al segundo contingente de guerreros Águila que se acerca hacia ellos cuando una bola de fuego impacta frente al líder de los recién llegados.

-"¿Sabes? Pensaría dos veces antes de volver a desenvainar esa espada."

-"¿Quién...?" -lo siguiente que ven, es a un grupo de personas frente a ellos. Cada uno más imponente que el anterior, y todos ellos parecen salidos de una película de ciencia ficción. Cuando aparecen, la gente comienza a aplaudir y alabar a los sujetos.

Aparentemente, son una especie de campeones. O superhéroes.

-"Sigfried, tú eres europeo...¿los conoces?" -pregunta el líder, quien lanzó la bola de fuego. Su apariencia asemeja a la de un saurio humanoide, vestido con un traje en negro y rojo; portando una máscara con visores blancos y un par de brazaletes de metal en las muñecas. En su pecho se encuentra la imagen de un dragón negro estilizado, con las alas extendidas.

-"No, Ryu." -responde otro integrante, éste va vestido con lo que parece una armadura medieval de acero, un traje negro bajo la armadura y como armas, lleva una espada larga bastante impresionante y un escudo de un metal parecido al acero; el escudo tiene grabado el Dragón Rojo de la Guardia Rusa. Los profundos ojos azul marino del sujeto escrutiñan a los extranjeros que acaban de vencer a un regimiento imperial; lo hace tratando de reconocer a alguno, pero a pesar de haber viajado 20 años por Europa, no lo logra. No recuerda ninguna de esas caras, con excepción de dos de los hombres, los cuales se le hacen familiares pero a decir verdad, sería algo estúpido decir que son quienes cree que son.

-"No intenten nada raro, fenómenos de circo..." -exclama la pelirroja francesa. En el equipo contrario; una chica alta, de cabello teñido con rayos negros y rosas, cuerpo curvilíneo y un rostro delicado y hermoso, sonríe lacónicamente ante lo que dice la primera.

-"Ja, ja, ja...no me hagas reír, enana...aquí nosotros somos la ley."

-"Cállate, Claire." -exclama el humanoide de la máscara roja. La chica de cabello rosa, a pesar de ser tan alta como él, acata la orden y se limita a mirar a la francesa con algo que no se podría diferenciar entre odio, rivalidad o una mirada despectiva.

-"Escuchen, no queremos problemas...sólo queremos saber cómo salir de aquí..."

-"Sí, saldrán, pero en pedazos." -ruge amenazadoramente un ser que parece un hombre lobo. Lleva unos guantes sobre los cuales hay tres cuchillas de acero, que brillan amenazadoramente con las luces de la ciudad. Los ojos del licántropo brillan con un resplandor dorado bastante espeluznante.

-"Bien, por las buenas o por las malas...ustedes dicen." -dice el humanoide de la máscara mientras su puño derecho se cubre con flamas.

-"Por lo menos digan quienes son..." -exclama el hombre de la espada.

-"Somos los Dragones Blancos...y ustedes, ¿quienes son?"

-"Somos Legion."

-"¿Legion? Nunca había oído hablar de ustedes...pero créanme, cualquiera que intente pasarse de listo en el Corazón del Único Mundo, pide a gritos que lo hagan pedazos."

-"A callar, lagartija!!" -un sujeto rubio se lanza al ataque, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y aún más, sorprendiendo a los Dragones Blancos por tal ofensiva.

-"Fearless! Espera, no cometas ningún error!!" -grita el español, pero Fearless ya está a unos cuantos metros de sus adversarios cuando el líder, el humanoide de la máscara roja, lo detiene en seco con un simple puñetazo bien conectado. Fearless cae al suelo, aturdido.

-"Roger!" -grita una de las integrantes de Legion, una chica pálida de cabello corto y negro, que la hace ver como una de las Banshees de Irlanda. Corre al ver a Fearless en el suelo frente a los Dragones Blancos; en su espalda salen dos alas que parecen hechas de energía y se eleva un poco para ganar velocidad. Como puede, levanta a su compañero herido y alza el vuelo rápidamente.

-"Hornet, tras ella." -al dar la orden, una de los Dragones Blancos, una chica de cabello negro y corto, con unos inusuales ojos turquesa y vestida en un traje azul marino con una libélula estilizada en el pecho; hace que dos pares de alas de insecto salgan de su espalda, al igual que dos aguijones de hueso de unos 30 cm. que brotan de la parte superior de sus muñecas.

-"Dalo por hecho!" -vuela a gran velocidad, como una avispa abalanzándose sobre una mariposa.

-"Pendragon, están a la ofensiva! ¿Qué hacemos?!" -la francesa sólo espera una orden para lanzarse al ataque contra los demás Dragones Blancos. Pendragon sabe que no queda otra opción, pero a diferencia de los guerreros jaguares de hace rato, se da cuenta de que los Dragones Blancos tal vez sean superiores a ellos. Y a pesar de que siente que lo que sucede es un error, no hay forma de evitar el conflicto que se avecina.

-"Legion...ataquen." -en su voz hay un tono de arrepentimiento y de sumisión; ya que al darse cuenta de que está frente al corazón de un imperio, está en una gran desventaja. Podrían ser superados en número en cuestión de segundos, y no saben en realidad contra lo que pelean.

-"Dragones Blancos, pulverícenlos!!" -y con esta orden, comienza una contienda de proporciones épicas.

-"Richard, ve por Fearless antes de que esa mujer insecto los mate!!" -grita Pendragon mientras se prepara a enfrentar a dos miembros de los Dragones Blancos.

-"Zero, tú por la derecha!" -ruge uno de los dos que están por embestir a Pendragon. Él es uno de esos reptiles humanoides, de piel cobriza y un brillante cabello rojo sangre atado en una corta cola de caballo. Va vestido con un traje negro de dos piezas y sostiene una pesada hacha de guerra.

-"Kundra, no lo partas en dos...y mide esa espada!!" -Zero, el licántropo, salta de forma increíble mientras se prepara para caer con su par de garras metálicas sobre Pendragon; aunque el líder de Legion ya se encuentra preparado y su espada choca de lleno con la embestida de Zero, creando un destello por el choque de ambas armas metálicas. Kundra, por su parte, ha desaparecido.

-"Sorpresa!!" -el Slithzerikai (nombre para los reptiles humanoides de este mundo) aparece bajo él, usando su sombra como un portal. Y así, Pendragon comienza a planear una forma para luchar con él y de evadir tanto los golpes del hacha del Slithzerikai y los zarpazos y patadas del licántropo.

Cerca de ahí, Claire y la francesa se encuentran trenzadas en un duelo de habilidad y de artes marciales. Ambas son excelentes combatientes a corta distancia y cada una por su parte, comienza a analizar a su contrincante para buscar una forma de vencer rápidamente.

Claire sostiene con firmeza su lanza Slithzerikai de tres puntas, mientras que la francesa la mide con su espada, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

-"Vaya, chica...eres lenta...esperaría algo más de una guerrera francesa."

-"El nombre, para tu información, es Chevaliere...y por mi parte...deberías esperar lo inesperado!!" -se abalanza, buscando golpear las largas piernas de Claire. Ésta, habiéndose dado cuenta de las intenciones de su enemiga, usa su lanza como garrocha y le propina una devastadora patada en pleno rostro; Chevaliere se tambalea y se va de espaldas, levantándose de nuevo justo antes de que Claire le caiga encima con las tres puntas de su lanza.

-"Hey, piensa rápido!" -Claire lanza unas pequeñas bolas de fuego al pleno rostro de Chevaliere, cegándola por segundos y ganando el tiempo necesario para sacar su lanza del suelo. Chevaliere se repone y la taclea de lleno, haciéndola trastabillar y apenas logra sujetarse con sus uñas de la mano derecha, ahora convertidas en afiladas garras que se incrustan en el suelo.

-"Eso fue algo realmente estúpido, peliteñida."

-"Dime Claire, franchuta." -y sonríe burlonamente, mostrando dos pares de afilados colmillos entre sus dientes.

Cerca de ahí, el sujeto de gris, conocido como Richard, se prepara para saltar hacia Dark Butterfly; logrando interceptar a Hornet en pleno vuelo y derribándola con una tacleada. Hornet cae al suelo, bastante dañada por ese golpe.

-"Yuki!!" -un sujeto en un traje que incorpora elementos tanto de fibras de nanopolímeros como partes de armadura de acero y un par de alas metálicas adheridas a un jetpack que trae puesto, se abalanza sobre Richard; dispuesto a borrarlo del mapa por lo que acaba de hacer con Hornet.

-"Me lleva la chilanga banda, Iron Man se me viene encima!!" -Richard sólo se cubre, esperando el impacto inminente. Al ver que no sucede nada, abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Hime, su compañera asiática, ha detenido al sujeto en armadura usando sólo sus poderes mentales.

-"¿Qué esperas? Vete."

-"Hime, yo..."

-"No sé cuanto más pueda detenerlo...esas turbinas tienen un gran empuje!!" -Richard se levanta, y se queda observando la pelea.

-"Ok...entonces tenemos versiones marca patito de Spider-Man, Wolverine, Wasp, Iron Man y me imagino que el caballerito del escudo es el Capitán América...Dios, esto es genial! Sólo falta..." -y el suelo retumba cuando una gran criatura verde sale de entre los edificios: el ser es todo músculos, escamas y cuernos-. "Hulk..."

-"Annihilator, vete sobre del español...está masacrando a Sigfried!!" -el hombre de armadura alcanza a gritar, todavía inmovilizado por el ataque psíquico. Annihilator se prepara para caer sobre el guerrero español, cuando una figura femenina se mueve a gran velocidad frente a él y lo golpea con lo que parece ser un escudo saliendo de su mano derecha.

-"Dragonfly, para que lo sepas...los Knights, los Majestics y los Night Walkers ya vienen para acá. La llamada sonó en toda la Triple Alianza." -dice mientras se levanta, preparándose para encarar a su adversaria; una criatura femenina que parece haber salido de alguna ilustración de un cómic.

-"Escucha, no quiero pelear...pero...disculpa por la tacleada, es sólo que...es sólo que..."

-"Fuera de mi camino!" -y Annihilator, usando gran parte de su fuerza, hace un aplauso que causa una onda de impacto devastadora; haciendo que la criatura caiga un par de metros hacia atrás.

-"Sinnis...!"

-"Concéntrate!" -Sigfried se prepara para atacar al español con todo lo que tiene; lanzando un escudazo hacia su oponente, que hábilmente lo bloquea y logra tomar al guerrero nórdico por el brazo, haciéndole una llave y tirándolo. Sigfried está por levantarse cuando el hombre le pone una espada en la garganta, preparándose para rendirlo.

-"Dime tu nombre. No te mataré, ya que no tenemos porqué ser enemigos." -Sigfried reconoce al hombre y se queda boquiabierto. No puede creer quien es el que está frente a él.

-"Mi nombre es Sigfried Ravinoff...campeón de la Guardia Rusa. Y tú...tú...no, tú no puedes ser quien creo que eres..."

-"Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar. El Cid, a tus servicios." -Sigfried se queda frío. Está frente a frente con una leyenda de Europa.

-"Bien, bien, me rindo..." -la risa de Claire se oye a lo lejos.

-"Ja, ja, ja...Vamos, Siggy...le diré a Valerie que no lograste dar ni un golpe." -dice cómodamente mientras esquiva sin mayores problemas los golpes de Chevaliere, quien ya se está cansando de la pelea. Claire es condenadamente rápida, se mueve como un rayo, esquivando mandobles y lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego. La francesa jadea por aire, cansada y desesperada; pues la velocidad de su oponente es impresionante, sin mencionar la fuerza que tiene.

-"Anda...deja de esquivar y...pelea..." -el cansancio en su cuerpo se hace evidente. No va a poder seguir peleando con la chica durante mucho tiempo más.

-"De acuerdo. Scarlet Terror!!" -da un uppercut con toda su fuerza, cuidándose de no usar las garras para matar, sino golpeando con el puño cerrado y enviando al suelo a Chevaliere, completamente inconsciente. Cerca de ahí, Kundra y Zero están siendo vapuleados con facilidad por Pendragon; que sin ningún problema los mantiene a raya a pesar de las habilidades de manejo de la Dark Force de Kundra y de los reflejos, fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanos de Zero.

-"Deja de moverte...!" -Zero falla por milímetros para dar un golpe a Pendragon en pleno rostro.

-"No eres muy honorable que digamos..." -golpea ligeramente a Zero, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo perder el control. Voltea rápidamente, bloqueando un mandoble del hacha de Kundra con la punta de su espada, aprovecha el descuido del Slithzerikai y lo patea en el pecho con una patada bastante alta y poderosa; esto lo aturde y Pendragon aprovecha para golpearlo, aunque no cuenta con la velocidad de Kundra quien detiene el golpe y lanza un golpe con sus garras hacia el pecho cubierto por armadura de su enemigo. Es una pelea veloz, llena de intercambios de golpes a gran velocidad.

-"Hey, acá arriba, versión chafa de Hulk!" -Dark Butterfly intenta prevenir a Annihilator de abalanzarse sobre de Pendragon también.

-"¿PORQUÉ NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO?" -resuena una voz femenina bastante poderosa, y una tormenta eléctrica aparece sobre los cielos de la plaza. Dark Butterfly y los miembros de Legion no enfrascados en pelea están viendo desconcertados el espectáculo espeluznante de la tormenta eléctrica.

-"¿Quién...?" -Dark Butterfly se topa cara a cara con una chica rubia, vestida con una sudadera azul marino y unos jeans negros; sobrevolando sobre ella, envuelta en un ligero halo de electricidad. Los ojos de la chica brillan con relámpagos.

-"Sakurai. Sakurai Aegypt. Thunder Spikes!!" -alza la mano en alto y cuando la baja, una decena de pequeños relámpagos chocan con Dark Butterfly, causándole un gran dolor y unas cuantas quemaduras. Cuando grita, Fearless se levanta de inmediato y se prepara para atacar a Sakurai con una púa de hielo que acaba de crear.

-"No te metas con mi cuñada!" -Claire grita y moviéndose a toda su velocidad, golpea con toda su fuerza a Fearless, quien se enfurece y le propina un puñetazo en el ojo derecho. Claire grita de dolor y cae de rodillas, agarrándose la cara para mitigar el dolor.

-"Nunca me ataques por la espalda, perra." -alza la púa y se prepara para meterle a Claire un golpe con ella. Claire ríe maquiavélicamente y se mueve, derribándolo con una patada estruendosa; Fearless cae al suelo mientras Claire toma la púa y la derrite con una demostración de su poder flamígero; después, alza la mano derecha y muestra sus uñas convertidas en afiladas garras rojas.

-"No, espera...no le hagas nada!" -Dark Butterfly se interpone entre ella y Fearless, por lo que Claire baja su mano y la contempla fijamente.

-"Mira, niña emo...o se rinden los dos por las buenas, o aquí se mueren." -En su tono de voz hay algo que Dark Butterfly siente como falsedad, ya que los ojos de Claire no demuestran fiereza. Pero de todos modos se rinde, ya que por lo que hizo Claire con Chevaliere, sabe que es capaz de destrozarlos en minutos.

Cerca, Richard, o más bien Cuchufletoso-Man, está en un predicamento, ya que está frente a frente con un adversario al que no sabe si puede derrotar: El Dragón Negro, mejor conocido como Ryu Kusanagi.

Los visores blancos de Ryu brillan inhumanamente, por lo que Richard no puede saber si su enemigo está enojado, sereno o si incluso se burla de él. Al contrario, porque Ryu puede ver que Richard duda mucho de lo que va a hacer, y que no sabe donde atacar. Adopta una postura de artes marciales, más precisamente, el estilo Shaolin del Norte de China; mientras que Richard alza los puños en una posición de guardia.

-"Sé que estás muerto de miedo...y dudas si podrás atacarme. He matado a muchos ladrones con esa misma actitud..." -es cierto. Richard no sabe qué hacer. No está peleando contra Myrmidon, Imperivm o alguien conocido...el tipo está peleando con alguien tan ágil como el maldito Spider-Man.

-"Sí, seguro, Spider-Man."

-"¿Spider-Man? Esa es nueva. Bueno, eso no importa...¿listo?"

-"Sí!" -salta, intentando despistar al Dragón Negro, pero éste reacciona a una velocidad muy superior a la suya y salta, lo toma del pie derecho y lo baja, azotándolo de lleno en el suelo de roca sólida de la Plaza Mayor del Único Mundo. Puede oír como grita de dolor, aunque eso en realidad no lo importa. Lo suelta y deja que se reincorpore sin siquiera ponerse en guardia.

-"Escucha, una vez un hombre en la Tierra de los Desconocidos quiso pasarse de listo igual...y lo trituré a puñetazos limpios."

-"Bah, hablas mucho...pensé que serías más gracioso." -Intenta patearlo, pero Ryu salta y le da un latigazo con la cola en pleno pecho. Richard grita, ya que siente como si el impacto fuera a partirlo en dos.

-"Podría matarte aquí y ahora, pero a decir verdad, preferiría no hacerlo."

-"¿Qué?¿No puedes?" -Richard sabe que está jugándosela al vivo y que no podría vencer a su adversario en combate. De ser necesario, el Dragón Negro podría aplastarle la cabeza de un puñetazo sin ningún problema, partirlo en dos de un coletazo o arrancarle las tripas de un zarpazo.

Es alguien muy por arriba de su nivel.

-"Mira, allá adelante está el templo a Nuestro Señor de la Guerra, Huitzilopochtli...de un salto, puedo llegar y dejarte con los sacerdotes, que sin duda te usarán como sacrificio para él...tu muerte bien podría significar una era de prosperidad para mi pueblo, pero te lo diré, ¿prefieres morir o quieres vivir un día más?"

-"Ningún amigo mío será sacrificado a un dios pagano." -la voz del Cid resuena tras él y lo hace voltear. Ryu baja con cuidado a Richard y le dice que no se mueva mientras él habla cara a cara con el español. Parte de su educación (y la de toda su familia desde los días de Tenochtitlan) le ha dicho que lo único peor que alguien de Texcala o de Alemania, es un español.

-"Si eres inteligente, vas a correr y no volverás a pararte frente a mí, español." -dice amenazando con un tono de desprecio al Cid.

-"Mira...no quiero problemas, yo sólo..."

-"No eres bienvenido aquí, eso tenlo por seguro. Así que dile a tus amiguitos que se rindan o a mi orden, mis amigos allá adelante los van a reventar."

-"¿Sus...? Dios mío..." -se queda boquiabierto al voltear y toparse con las alineaciones enteras de los City Knights, los Night Walkers y los Majestics, entre otros grupos y superhumanos. La mayoría del poder superhumano de la nación más poderosa de esa Tierra. Así que envaina su espada y mira con respeto al Dragón Negro. Prácticamente, el efecto de esa batalla ha movilizado a toda la comunidad guerrera que aún se encuentra en el Corazón del Único Mundo. A su vez, los sacerdotes de Huitzilopochtli y Quetzalcóatl han descendido de sus pirámides, observando si alguina víctima ha sido atrapada para el privilegio de morir en una Muerte Florida, a lo que algunos miembros de los Dragones Blancos niegan; ya que los extranjeros han peleado de forma honorable, y hasta eso es algo que incluso, Ryu Kusanagi, debe reconocer.

-"Pendragon, esta vez han sido arrinconados." -exclama para que Pendragon también ser rinda contra su voluntad. Y así, Legion ha perdido de forma aplastante en el corazón del Único Mundo.

-"Ahora recen porque la Emperatriz no piense que están relacionados con Ironclad." -dice Ryu mientras lanza su mirada hacia el Castillo.

**Corte Imperial de Dragon City.**

La Corte de la Emperatriz Citlali Prazac está repleta de gente: nobles, guerreros, campeones, sacerdotes, científicos y todo tipo de personajes importantes del Imperio. Cada uno de ellos cautivado y a la vez asombrado por la historia que Pendragon, el líder de Legion les ha contado sobre quienes son, qué hacen ahí y cómo llegaron; al oír todo, la emperatriz está pensando seriamente en si permitirles vivir o encerrarlos y llevarlos a una Muerte Florida.

-"Y eso es prácticamente todo lo que tenemos que decir, Su Majestad." -dice Pendragon de una forma sumisa. La gente presente en la corte cuchichea entre sí, y los sabios y hechiceros conversan de forma misteriosa, preguntándose cosas que sólo conciernen a hombres de magia y religión; mientras que los Dragones Blancos y los demás héroes no saben qué decir, a excepción de Ryu, que mira al Cid con desconfianza.

La esposa de Ryu, Kasumi Narusegawa; se da cuenta de la mirada de odio de su marido y le dice algo.

-"Amor...¿qué te sucede?" -Ryu reacciona con sobresalto y mira los hermosos ojos color canela de su mujer. A una mujer tan bella no se le puede mentir; ya que Kasumi tiene facciones asiáticas, aunque su piel es de color apiñonado y su cuerpo es pequeño y perfecto; claro, es todo lo que se puede esperar de una mujer con ascendencia japonesa y b'en zaa.

-"Nada...es sólo que...tú sabes..." -dice él intentando evadirla.

-"No, no sé."

-"Es que un español no me da confianza. Y mucho menos uno con habilidades grandes de combate." -Para Ryu, todos los españoles son iguales. Todos tienen pinta de conquistador y a decir verdad, su familia lleva quinientos años sintiéndose recelosos de ellos. Él no puede evitarlo, es algo que su familia carga desde los días del gran Campeón Águila, Xiucoatzin.

Desde los días de la Intervención Española de 1520. Una de las tres fechas en las que el Imperio se vió amenazado a perder su soberanía.

-"Ryu, él no es Cortés ni Alvarado...él ni siquiera es de este mundo, y además, es el legendario Cid Campeador." -dice Kasumi, aún cautivada por el relato de los miembros de Legion, que permanecen en medio de la habitación siendo inspeccionados por cada miembro de la Corte.

-"Su historia me intriga, lord Pendragon." -la voz de la joven, pero sabia Emperatriz Prazac resuena en el salón, ya completamente en silencio-. "Y ya que lograron darle batalla a mis mejores guerreros y campeones, he decidido nombrarlos Dragones Blancos honorarios mientras están aquí." -eso causa un tumulto en la estancia. No a cualquiera se le otorga el rango de Dragón Blanco.

-"A mis compañeros y a mí nos honra eso, mi señora." -Ryu, Kundra y Zero, entre otros superhéroes y campeones más; gruñen con recelo.

-"Bueno, se les asignarán habitaciones en el palacio de Axayácatl para que pasen la noche. Mañana, comenzaremos a buscar la forma de regresarlos a su mundo."

-"Muchas gracias, mi señora." -Pendragon, a nombre de su equipo, hace una reverencia conforme la Emperatriz y su Corte comienzan a retirarse; dejándolos sólo rodeados por los Campeones de todas las órdenes, los Nightwalkers, los Majestics, los City Knights y los Dragones Blancos.

Algunos ya se van, preparándose para el día siguiente, mientras que otros se acercan a los miembros de Legion.

Por su parte, Ryu y su familia comienzan a retirarse por decisión del padre; a pesar de que Kasumi y sus hijos no quieren. Cuando se va, Ryu siente una mano pesada en su hombro; entonces voltea y se topa cara a cara con El Cid; quien muestra una cara no de resentimiento o enojo, si no una sonrisa cortés. El Dragón Negro no sabe como reaccionar a esto.

-"Creo que comenzamos mal, Ryu."

-"Sí..." -gruñe Ryu. Su esposa le lanza una mirada asesina.

-"Escuche, sé que le resulta incómodo estar frente a un español como yo, pero, a decir verdad, me interesa mucho su estilo de pelea y el código de honor que mostró en la batalla..."

-"¿Honor? Pude haber matado a su amigo."

-"No. Sé que no lo hubiera hecho...a pesar de haber estado portando su máscara, me dí cuenta de que no poseía la determinación para matar a un inocente. Eso es algo digno de un rey." -esto hace que el de por sí gran orgullo de Ryu se enaltezca aún más.

-"Gracias por el cumplido." -le estrecha la mano. Kasumi sonríe un poco ante eso y procede a tomarle la mano a Naru, su hija, para que ambas salgan de ahí. Naru no quiere, ya que se considera una gran heroína; pero el hecho es que ha hecho muy poco y ha vencido sólo a criminales menores y uno que otro supervillano bastante mediocre como Vulture y Scorpion.

-"Entonces...esto es como que estar en un cómic. Uno muy mal hecho, por cierto." -Exclama Richard a lo lejos, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-"Ja, ¿porqué lo dices?" -dice Hime mientras sonríe al ver a algunos campeones águila que la miran intrigados.

-"Bueno, si no tomas en cuenta las versiones patito de Spider-Man, los Vengadores, los X-Men y otros..."

-"Es un universo diferente, o al menos así entiendo las cosas. Aquí hay monstruos...aztecas...hay cosas que van más allá de lo que entendemos, y por lo que me puedo dar cuenta, es que es un mundo bastante parecido a como eran las cosas en el siglo XX. Y viéndolo bien, creo que es mucho mejor que nuestro universo natal."

-"¿Segura?"

-"Sí...no sé, pero lo siento...no somos cazados por nadie, ni existe Lux Aeterna...no tenemos preocupación alguna aquí. Y si fuera así, no somos los únicos 'superhéroes'...al ver a tantos y tan distintos..."

-"Sí, ya entendí. Es como estar en un cómic...pero de todos modos, no pertenecemos aquí. Tenemos qué regresar...¿qué puede pasarle a nuestro mundo mientras no estamos ahí?" -y esa es una pregunta que en realidad no quiere responder. Es más, el simple hecho de pensar en ello hace que le den escalofríos.

**Otro universo.**

-"Creo que está muerto." -al oír esto, el Caminante de Planos abre los ojos; viendo al principio sólo una mezcla de luz y sombras de color verde oscuro. Lo siguiente que ve, es a Ángel Lunar frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo...? Soñé que.." -y se da cuenta de que no estaba soñando nada. Al incorporarse, aún aturdido, se da cuenta de que se encuentra en un mundo selvático bastante húmedo, cálido y cubierto por una maleza inexpugnable. Oye ruidos, pero no se asemejan en nada a los de animales que conozca.

-"No estás soñando...el portal nos trajo aquí...no sé donde podamos estar."

-"¿Tú...estás bien?" -dice súbitamente, impresionando a Ángel Lunar. La chica se sonroja y desvía la mirada ante la mirada confundida de Plane Walker.

-"Eh...etoooo...sí, estoy bien."

-"Bien, ¿y los demás bobos?"

-"No sé...me imagino que han de andar por ahí saqueando aldeas de nativos o una cosa así..." -ambos se ponen a explorar el área cercana; buscando algún indicio de sus compañeros o de civilización. Lo único que encuentran son pequeñas lagartijas bípedas que corren por todos lados y ruinas de civilización.

-"Muy bien, creo que llegamos a un mundo lleno de dinosaurios..."

-"¿Porqué lo dices?"

-"Por eso." -Y Plane Walker apunta a un claro frente a ellos, en el cual hay una criatura inmensa, tal vez unos dos o tres metros más grande que un edificio de cuatro pisos. Y para colmo de males, parece un tiranosaurio sobrealimentado. Y está frente a ellos, mirándolos fijamente.

-"Dios...¿qué...?" -y antes de que termine la oración, la criatura ruge furiosa y se apresura hacia ellos; corriendo a toda velocidad con la cabeza abajo y quijadas abiertas para devorarlos de un bocado. El suelo de la selva se estremece ante las pisadas de la criatura, decenas de criaturas corren por el suelo y otras salen volando de entre los árboles.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?!"

-"Esto." -Y justo cuando el tiranosaurio está lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda sentir el aliento fétido de la criatura, Plane Walker concentra un cúmulo de energía cósmica en su puño derecho y lo lanza en una poderosa descarga que atraviesa la cabeza del reptil; saliendo por la nuca del animal y perdiéndose en el aire. El gran saurio lanza un gruñido débil y cae al suelo, muerto.

-"¿Desde cuando...?" -Ángel Lunar no le conocía esa habilidad. Nunca lo había visto lanzar descargas de energía cósmica.

-"Tierra-2150...no preguntes. No quiero recordarlo."

-"Deberíamos buscar una forma de volver..."

-"Sí, es el tope de mi lista de prioridades. Mira, esto está bien...siempre y cuando no aparezcan zombies."

-"¿Zombies?"

-"Sí...zombies." -la sola palabra hace que sienta escalofríos. Ángel Lunar se da cuenta de esto y decide preguntarle, para ver si le puede brindar apoyo psicológico.

-"Explícame eso...¿porqué esa fijación por los zombies?" -Plane Walker trata de evadirla, pero no puede. Y por más que le duela o le atemorice decirlo, tiene qué.

-"¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses desaparecí?"

-"Si...sí recuerdo..."

-"Bueno. Vagué por muchos mundos...un mundo medieval...un mundo destruido por la guerra...al final llegué a un mundo parecido al 616...la tierra-2150."

-"¿Lleno de superhéroes?" -Plane Walker asiente.

-"Sí, pero aparentemente no fuí el único que llegó ahí...y eso...eso me da miedo."

-"¿Porqué?"

-"Bueno...resulta que hay una cosa que viaja entre las dimensiones, infectándolas con un virus...ese virus...bueno, esa cosa convierte a la gente en zombies." -el simple recuerdo de haberlo visto a los ojos, hace que le den escalofríos. Es espeluznante pensar en eso.

-"Dios mío...entonces...tenemos otra cosa más por la cual preocuparnos..."

-"Eso...ví madres comiéndose a sus hijos...gente matándose entre sí...fue terrible...siento pena por si alguien logró sobrevivir en ese mundo..."

-"Más bien, siente pena por si vas a sobrevivir en este mundo." -dice una voz rasposa tras de ellos. Ambos voltean y se topan con una criatura que parece un velociraptor enfundado en un traje de combate militar. Y les está apuntando con el arma más extraña que han visto.

-"Escucha, chico...sólo...sólo estamos buscando a unos amigos."

-"Sí, seguro..." -y alza su arma, apuntando directo a la frente de Plane Walker. Ni él ni Ángel Lunar saben qué hacer o como atacar. Sólo saben que de hacer un movimiento en falso, la criatura les meterá unos tiros en la cabeza.

**Continuará...**


End file.
